For the Sake Of My Dream!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: Forced into being a Marine, (fem)Luffy decides to take matters into her own hands; Leaving the Marines and taking a skilled swords man along for the ride. "Why'd you decide quit the Marines anyway?" Zoro asked the black haired girl.She turned to him and grinned."For the sake of my dream!" She smiled. (I'm stuck with writing for Naruto.Trying out something new for a bit!) R
1. Prologue! Sibling Separation!

_"Wait up! Ace! Sabo!" a small girl ran through the woods in pursuit of her two brothers. Her sandals hit the ground hard and her straw hat blew in the wind. _

"_Hurry up Luffy!" Ace yelled, speeding up._

"_Ace, you could be a bit nicer to Lu-chan." Sabo said, catching up._

"_No way." Ace laughed. _

"_Gum Gum No! Grappling hook!" Luffy's had shot and grabbed Ace and Sabo, she jumped and shot herself forward. After a brief tumble she started running again. "Ha! Take that!" She yelled dancing in front of the tree house. Ace and Sabo huffed._

"_Yeah, you won." Ace grumbled._

"_Good job Lu-chan." Sabo smiled._

"_Damn straight I won! You can't beat the king!" She laughed, securing her hat on her head. Ace rolled his eyes._

"_Luffy! You can't be a king. Your a girl!" He reminded her._

"_Shut up! The Pirate King can do whatever she wants!" Luffy shouted. _

"_LUFFY!" A voice bellowed. _

_ The three siblings flinched. _

"_Oh no." Sabo said._

"_You did it this time Luffy." Ace warned her._

"_Hey! You'll get in trouble too!" Luffy hissed. They all turned and saw Garp standing tall with his arms crossed._

"_Your still going on about that!? I told you three you'll all be Marines!" He yelled._

"_No!" Luffy shouted. Garp punched the tree and Luffy fell down and got punched. "Ow!" Luffy cried._

"_Hey! Don't hit Luffy!" Ace yelled. Earning himself a punch too._

"_Ace!" Sabo yelled before he was punched. The three kids fell unconscious._

_ Luffy, Ace and Sabo woke up on a ship. A Marine ship. They screamed in unison._

"_What happened?" Sabo asked._

"_Where are we!" Luffy squealed._

"_Would you two shut up!" Ace hissed. "Were getting out of here, wherever we are." He promised. "Now follow my lead." Luffy and Sabo nodded. The trio burst out of the room. Some soldiers on the boat were shocked when the kids started beating them up, one by one. Untill they were stopped by Garp._

"_You three! Come here now!" He yelled the kids looked at each other. And followed him to his office._

_ Ace was the first to speak._

"_What's going on!?" he yelled._

"_Yeah! Why are we on a marine ship!" Sabo yelled. Luffy couldn't understand what was going on. But she was angry. Garp handed her a piece of paper._

"_You will be in Morgans division." Garp said. Then, giving Ace a paper._

"_You will be in Smokers division." then he gave a paper to Sabo._

"_And your going to be in Moore's division." _

"_Your separating us!?" Luffy exclaimed. Garp nodded._

"_I didn't want to do this, but you three forced my hand. I said you would be marines, and that's __what you'll be." Garp pressed a button. "Now, Luffy's boat is here." two marines came in and grabbed Luffy by each of her arms._

"_Hey!" She yelled. Ace and Sabo stood up only to be held back down by Garp._

"_It's for your own good. I'll come when your fully trained Luffy." Garp said. Luffy started kicking._

"_I don't wanna be a stupid Marine!" she yelled. "Let me go!" knocking her hat off her head. _

_ Garp, while holding Ace and Sabo, brought them out to the deck where they saw another boat with a mean looking man with an axe for a hand. The Marines struggled trying to get Luffy onto the ship. _

"_Wait. You can't be serious! Luffy? Train under that guy!?" Ace shouted, not liking the feeling he was getting from the man._

"_She'll be fine." Garp assured the boys who watched the man grab their little sister's hand with his gloved hand._

"_This is my new solider?" He asked lifting her up. Luffy kicked him._

"_Put me down! Let me go!" she yelled. The bridge connecting the ships pulled back. _

"_Raise the anchor!" Morgan yelled._

"_Yes sir!" Three Marines recited, raising the anchor._

"_Don't worry Garp. I'll take care of this." He said dropping Luffy onto the deck. She scrambled to her feet and looked over the edge of the boat. _

"_Ace! Sabo!" She yelled_

"_Don't worry Luffy! We'll be there soon! Just go with it!" Ace yelled. Luffy wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. _

"_Kay!" She yelled back. She looked at Morgan, then at the ship that slowly faded away. Taking her far away from her brothers. _

"_Get this girl a uniform." Morgan demanded._

"_Um. Morgan-san?" Luffy muttered._

"_That's Captain Morgan, what is it girl?" He growled. _

"_I can keep my hat right?" she asked, pulling her hat onto her head. Morgan turned away from her._

"_Sure kid." He said before leaving her alone. _

_ Luffy started her training right when they got to Dawn Island. She became a solider after Morgan saw her ability to take down most of the other soldiers. But her training was incomplete. The soldiers eyed her curiously as she stood in line with the rest of them, practicing her punches and kicks, that stretched. _

_ Back in her shared room Luffy marked her calender. For her seventeenth birthday. She made no move to get close to any of the other marines. None of the marines favored her anyway. She gained the love of the villagers though. She kept them safe from other Marines who thought they could do whatever._

_ Over the next couple of years, Luffy trained, she got stronger. She even trained on her own. She was stronger than Morgan for sure. Luffy returned to her room after a long day of training and patrolling. She grinned and put an x on today's date._

"_I'm Seventeen!" Luffy grinned. She secured her precious straw hat onto her head. Before falling asleep. Waiting till morning to make a plan of escape. _

**This is where our story begins.**


	2. Breaking Away! I need you Coby!

Luffy woke up. She was alone in the girls room. She started coming up with a plan. She had no inside help. She glanced out the window. A swords man the Marines had captured a while ago. Zoro, right? She might have some help after all.

"LUFFY!" The door slammed open. A solider stood in the door way.

"What?" She asked, yawning. The Solider threw her uniform at her.

"Get dressed, your on patrol today." He said before leaving. Luffy pulled on the blue pants and white shirt after she took a nice shower. She shook the water from her long black hair and placed her straw hat on top of her head. She stretched and yawned while brushing her teeth.

Needless to say, she was late. She left the building and patrolled the town.

"Ah, Good afternoon Luffy-san!" A shop owner waved.

"You mean good morning." She yawned, smiling at him. He laughed. Some kids smiled at her.

"Good morning Luffy-Onee san!" the laughed. Luffy laughed along with them.

"Yeah I guess. You guys got some food?" She smirked.

"Not enough for you!" One of the kids said. Luffy pouted.

"Haaa?" She groaned. The kids started pulling on her face, it stretched this way and that. She stood and the kids let go. "Well, I have to go now." she smiled before walking away. She went to the port and stared out into the sea. A Marine ship was coming into port. It looked like it had been boarded. A Pirate ship was sailing next to it. One of the soldiers saw her staring. And called out to her.

"Luffy! Is that you? Get over here!" The man yelled. She REALLY didn't want to. But this particular man was her superior. She stretched onto the ship, crashing through the window of the kitchen. Inadvertently kicking two pirates in the face.

She looked around.

"Ah! The kitchen! Great!" She cheered. She started shoving food in her mouth. Then she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw a small boy with purple hair staring at her.

"You a Pirate kid?" She asked. The boy stepped back in fear.

"N-no! I got on the pirate ship by accident! I thought... I thought it was a fishing boat!" The boy exclaimed. Luffy studied him, then went back to eating.

"Your stupid." she said plainly. The boy stared at her then at her uniform.

"You! Your a Marine!?" He yelled. Luffy looked back at him.

"Yeah, and I'm NOT proud of it." she glowered.

"Why not? The Marines... I want to be one! And! And I'll capture the pirate who's enslaved me!" He exclaimed. Luffy looked at this boy. He had spirit and something close to courage.

"I like you. You can take my place." Luffy grinned.

"What? Your leaving?" He said.

"Sure am. But don't tell the other Marines." Luffy pointed. "I'm Luffy. Now, who are you anyway?"

"I'm-"

"COBY!" A voice erupted.

Luffy and Coby turned to see a fat woman enter the kitchen.

"Alvida-sama!" Coby squeaked. Luffy looked over at the woman.

"Who's the Hag?" Luffy asked.

"L-Luffy-san!" Coby yelled. "Please you can't say that!" He shouted.

"Why not? I call it like I see it." Luffy smirked. Alvida waved a club about to swing.

"COBY!? DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I JUST HEARD!?"

"Um. N-no! I was just-"

"HUH!? CAPTURE ME!? LIKE A RUNT LIKE YOU COULD BE A MARINE ANYWAY!" Alvida yelled. Coby looked at the ground.

"Coby." Luffy said, hat covering her eyes. "Get behind me." Luffy stood in front of Alvida.

"Who's the bitch?" Alvida asked. Staring at Luffy.

"You are." Luffy retorted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Luffy didn't give her a chance to finish. She dealt a heavy punch to her face and sent her flying through the wall and off the ship. The Pirates jumped in a boat and followed the direction in which Alvida flew. The marines cheered when I emerged onto the deck.

"That's Luffy for ya!" The cheered.

"You did good." the ship's boss said as they pulled into the port. "Now, who is this boy?" he asked.

"Coby. Just a hostage I saved." Luffy shrugged. Then she saw the hand cuffs in her superiors hands. "I'll watch him. He's my responsibility." She added.

"Naturally." The man said, putting the hand cuffs in his pocket.

She exited the boat.

"Come on Coby!" She yelled back at him. Coby rushed to her side.

"Why are you protecting me?" he asked.

"Because, I need your help with a few things." Luffy smiled. Coby didn't like where this was going. "Coby," Luffy asked.

"Y-yes? Luffy-san."

"You ever heard of Zoro?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"Z-Zoro!? The Infamous Pirate hunter!?" Coby yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled. She pulled him into a bar.

"Why are we here?" Coby asked.

"Miss! Are my clothes ready!?" Luffy yelled. The owner looked at her.

"Luffy-chan! Yes yes, they're right here." the woman said handing her a bag. Luffy ran into the bathroom. Leaving Coby to sit at a table.

While Luffy was in the bathroom, a man came in on a vicious wolf.

"Helemeppo-san!" The woman said in surprise.

"Is that appropriate to have in here?" Coby said a bit to loud.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Helemeppo yelled. Coby shrunk into his seat when the growling wolf glared at him.

"Coby!" Luffy's voice came, she pulled back and punched Helemeppo square in the face. The blond, surprised, man stared at Luffy. She was wearing a red button down vest, blue shorts, and sandals.

"You! Your." Helemeppo stuttered.

"Monkey .D. Luffy! And I AM going to be the Pirate King!" She exclaimed.

The words left her mouth and they felt good. She grabbed Coby and ran out the bar to go into hiding. She watched Helemeppo go into the base to squeal on her. She grabbed a back pack from behind a bush.

"How?" Coby asked.

"I've been planning this for a while." Luffy grinned. She slung the bag over her shoulder. "Now, Lets go save Zoro." she grinned. Coby had to admit, he was scared. Scared of this girl, scared of the person she wanted to save, scared of the horrible, power abusing marines. But Luffy was already dragging him to the gate.

Zoro had been chained to this cross for weeks. If he could go without food for a month he would be free as a bird. Something was bothering him though. Over the last couple days, he's felt as if someone was watching him, someone dangerous, someone insane. But today, he had a horrible feeling that this someone would find him.

He couldn't have been more right.


	3. Marine to Pirate! Lets go Zoro!

A small girl approached Zoro. Luffy watched as she tried to give him an Onigiri. Helemeppo came out with two marines. Luffy watched in anger as he slapped the Onigiri out of the small girls hand, bit it, then threw it down and stomped on it.

"Throw this girl out." Helemeppo ordered.

"But she's a child." One marine said.

"So? Do as I say!" Helemeppo screamed. The Marine whispered something to the girl before tossing her up and over the gate.

Luffy went into action. She jumped and caught the girl and slammed back onto the ground.

"Luffy-san!" Coby yelled.

"I'm fine, I'm made of rubber." Luffy said. "You should head home." She told the girl.

"Yeah! Thank you Luffy-Onee san!" the girl said. "Please. Your gonna save Zoro-san?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am." Luffy smiled. The girl hugged her and went running off. "Now, Coby, Lets go!" She smirked. Coby shook his head.

"No way! We can't! It's Impossible! Impossible, Impossible, Impossible!" He yelled.

"Shut up and hold on!" Luffy shouted flinging them both over the fence.

Zoro had a shadow cast over him. He slowly brought up his pounding head. Sandals, thin legs, blue shorts, a red vest covering a slim waist, long black hair, a big chest, a wide smile,and finally, his eyes met with round dark brown ones, he looked up and saw a straw hat perched on top of this girls head.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The girl sat so her could view her without having to crane his neck. She smiled.

"I'm former Marine and future Pirate King, Monkey .D. Luffy!" she smiled. "And your Zoro!" She smiled. Zoro nodded.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked.

"first, I want to save you."

"I don't need saving."

"Yes you do. Their going to kill you tomorrow." Luffy said.

"What!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"Yeah, they don't hold to their word very well. So, join. My. Crew." She said, poking his forehead.

"Why should I? A pirate hunter joining a pirate?"

"Because, I've decided since everyone says your the best swords man, if I'm going to be the pirate king I can't have anything less." she smiled.

"Well, even if you could free me, I'm not much of a swords man without my swords." Zoro said.

"So if I get you swords back you'll be my first mate?" She asked.

"Sure." Zoro said, not expecting to keep this promise. Luffy smiled.

"I expected this!" Luffy smirked. "Coby! My bag!" Luffy yelled. Zoro watched as a chubby purple haired boy walked over with a large bag.

"um... h-here you go Luffy-san." The boy, Zoro assumed was Coby, stuttered.

"Who's he?" Zoro asked.

"Coby? He want's to be a marine so I'm helping him out." Luffy said digging through her bag.

"Your not an average Pirate are you?" Zoro asked.

"I guess you could say that." Luffy grinned, pulling out a white sword. "Here!" she said. Zoro smirked at his favorite sword.

"I have three swords girly." Zoro told her.

The shock on Luffy's face was priceless.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed. "THOSE WERE ALL YOURS!?" She exclaimed. Zoro stared at her in amusement as she paced around.

"Luffy-san, you didn't know that?" Coby asked her. Luffy shook her head.

"Ok, ok... were did I find that one. Geez... Lets see. Third door on the, left was it?" She crossed her arms and nodded. "I got this!" She said giving Zoro the thumbs up. "And Coby, as your temporary guardian I order you to untie Zoro." Luffy said.

"Okay, Luffy-san." Coby said pulling at Zoro's ropes hesitantly. Luffy stretched her arms to the roof.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" she yelled flinging herself onto the roof. Zoro was in shock.

"Did she just-" Coby nodded.

"Luffy-san is a rubber human. At least, that's what she told me." Zoro nodded and looked up at where Luffy had flown. She had hit a statue and knocked it over.

Luffy watched the statue she refused to help build fall over into the ocean.

"Oops." She muttered. She turned and saw her 'captain' glaring at her.

"LUFFY!" He yelled. Luffy jumped up.

"What?" She asked.

"DAMN IT LUFFY! I should've known you'd do this rebellion at some point... Let me guess. Your off to become a pirate?" Morgan glowered. Luffy smiled.

"Look at you Morgan! Being all smart for once!" She taunted. Then she ran down the stairs and into the building. Slamming through a familiar door.

"STOP HER! STOP MONKEY .D. LUFFY!" Morgan yelled.

"Found them!" Luffy smiled, grabbing the last two swords. She then hopped out the ten story window. "CATCH!" she yelled at Coby.

Coby looked up and saw two swords flying at him. He managed to catch them. Luffy appeared seconds later.

"What the hell Coby!" She said. "He's still not untied?"

"N-no! Luffy-san! The ropes are so tight and thick!" Coby said.

"Give me my swords." Zoro asked. Luffy ignored him and went to tugging and pulling on the ropes. "LUFFY!" Zoro shouted.

"What's up?" She asked.

"My swords!" he yelled.

"Oh. Here!" Luffy said shoving the swords in his hands and open mouth. Marines shot at them, Luffy threw herself in front of the bullets, they bounced off her rubber body and shot back at the marines, knocking them down.

Morgan stood in front of Luffy, making the girl look like a small cat. Zoro cut himself free and protected the small girl from the giant axe that was about to hit her head.

"Your strong." Zoro told her.

"And you reliable." Luffy smirked flipping over him. "Gum gum pistol!" She yelled punching Morgan with all her might. The taller man went flying back into the water.

"Nice." Zoro smirked.

"I've been waiting years to do that." Luffy smiled. Then she looked around at the scene they had caused. "By the way. Zoro, take care of that." She ordered, pointing at Helemeppo who was threatening Coby with a gun. Zoro easily cut up the gun and Luffy dealt another powerful punch yo Morgan, who had gotten back up. Morgan had been knocked unconscious.

"Zoro lets go!" Luffy yelled grabbing Coby and running for the gate, Zoro followed , letting Luffy drag him up and over the gate.

Luffy, Zoro , and Coby, sat in the bar where Luffy had gotten her clothes an hour before. Zoro and Luffy shoved their faces and Coby just sat in silence.

"So, how many people in this crew of yours?" Zoro asked.

"Um, what part of 'My first mate' did you not get Zoro?" Luffy laughed shoving meat into her mouth. Zoro was full, but this girl kept eating. He was surprised, most woman he's seen try to watch what they eat or whatever. But Luffy, she was shoveling down food like it was her last meal.

"So wait, The crew's just Me and You?" Zoro asked.

"For now." Luffy smiled at the green haired man. "Coby." Luffy called.

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"Did you get that boat I asked for?" she said.

"Yes." he said. Luffy smiled.

"Then you have officially paid me back!" Luffy smiled.

"Paid you back?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I kinda saved his life." Luffy said. Zoro nodded. "The Marines will be here soon. We should get going." Luffy said, then the door slammed open.

"Or they could come now." Zoro muttered.

Coby was scared, again. Luffy hid her eyes in the shadow of her hat.

"Monkey .D. Luffy. Show yourself." Luffy leaned over to Coby.

"Follow my lead." She hissed before standing.

"Here." She said.

"You have committed the crime of leaving the marines without authorization." The man said.

"Is that so. Well, Morgan has committed the crime of power abuse." Luffy said. The Marine captain eyed her.

"Well. I could let you go this time. But who's the boy?" The captain said.

"This is Coby, I want him to be a marine in my place." Luffy said. The captain studied him.

"Does this boy have any connection with pirates? You or anyone else?"

"Actually." Luffy smirked. Coby looked surprised.

"Luffy-san!" He hissed. But Luffy ignored him.

"Coby was on a-" Coby punched Luffy. Luffy went to punch him but Zoro stopped her.

"ENOUGH!" The captain yelled. "It's clear Coby has no connection with you. If you leave this island peacefully. Coby may become a marine." The captain turned to open the door way. Luffy winked at Coby and walked out with her first mate.

Coby was shocked. Luffy had done that, took a punch to the face, all for him? Hadn't he been a nuisance to her? He watched Luffy and Zoro board the small ship. As they sailed off the captain yelled.

"Men! Salute!" then he nudged Coby. "You too kid." Coby nodded and saluted to Luffy. Luffy sighed, she had always loathed saluting, but, one last time, she stood straight, brought a firm hand right under her hat, and shot it out, bringing her arm down to her side.

Then, as a pirate. She let her shoulder relax, let her clothes get as messy as she felt like, sat back, arms behind her head and let out a yell.

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" she yelled. Zoro stared at this girl. His captain.

"Luffy." he asked

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Why'd you decide to leave the marines?" He asked the black haired girl. She turned to him and grinned.

"For the sake of my dream!" she smiled. And Zoro nodded, and closed his eyes. Luffy was a good person. Someone worthy of leading him.

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"If you try to keep me from MY dream..."

"You'll kill me?" she finished. Zoro looked at her surprised. "Don't sweat it, I'd do the same." she smiled. It was cold now. Zoro fell asleep, Luffy crawled across the boat and laid next to Zoro. "Night." she sighed before falling asleep. Zoro smirked.

"Night Captain." He said. Before slipping into a deep sleep.


	4. The Pirate and the Thief! Meet Nami!

"Food!" Luffy moaned. It had been a few days since they had a decent meal.

"Shut up." Zoro yawned. A large caw came from above.

"Look! A bird! Let's eat that!" Luffy yelled

"Okay, bring it down." Zoro said. Luffy Smiled and stretched her arms up and grabbed the bird. The bird kept flying. Luffy hopped and was pulled up into the sky.

"Zoro! Help me! If I fall in the ocean I'll drown!" she yelled.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled. He grabbed two paddles and jetted the boat forward to the island the bird was heading too.

A certain orange haired thief carried her stolen goods through town. Stolen from Buggy the Clown, treasure map and all!

"Help me! Zoro!" A girls voice yelled. The orange haired girl looked up and saw a girl hanging onto a bird.

"Oh my god!" She yelled when the girl let go and fell. Despite her self the thief made a small attempt to catch the girl. The girl just fell and bounced some.

"Ow ow ow." The girl said before sitting up. Then she looked at the person in front of her. "Hello I'm Luffy! Who are you?" she asked

"Nami..." Nami said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Now, have you seen a green haired swords man?" She asked. Nami looked over this girl. She was very pretty, if she just brushed her hair and took off the straw hat. Well, the straw hat seemed like it belonged there.

"Um. No." Nami said to Luffy.

Luffy noticed the bags Nami was carrying.

"You need help with those?" Luffy asked.

"Who are you?" Nami asked again.

"Oh, I'm a pirate, former Marine actually." Luffy grinned.

"You? A Marine?" Nami said trying to imagine that. Then the other word hit.

"Your a pirate?" She glared. Luffy smiled.

"Yeah!"

"I hate pirates." Nami said walking by.

"Oh." Luffy got up to follow. "Well, where ya off to?"

"..."

"Can I tag along? At least till I find Zoro."

"..."

"Hm. Any where you need to go?"

"I don't need you help. I'm a brilliant Navigator actually." Nami finally growled.

"A Navigator! Great!" Luffy jumped in front of Nami. "Join my crew!" Luffy smiled. Nami eyed this girl. She was different, but she was still a pirate.

"No." Nami said.

"Aw come on! I'll help you with whatever you need!" Luffy said. "Join me!" She yelled.

"Help me? Fine." Nami said.

"You'll join me!?"

"Maybe, for a little while. But you need to do something for me." Nami said. Luffy smiled.

"Sure!" Luffy smiled.

Luffy was tied up, being dragged my Nami.

"Why am I tied up?" Luffy asked.

"No reason. Just keep your mouth shut." Nami shrugged, happy this girl was gullible. She met Buggy at the port.

"YOU! YOUR THE BRAT WHO STOLE MY TREASURE!" Buggy yelled when she boarded. Nami tossed Luffy in front off Buggy.

"This is my captain. She asked me to steal the treasure. I'm sick off her so I'll join this crew." Nami said.

"Sick of her?" Buggy laughed. "I like you girl. What's your name?"

"I'm Nami." Nami smiled.

"Alright! Lets have a feast for our new member! Nami!" Buggy yelled. The crew cheered.

Zoro heard a commotion coming from a ship on the island. He managed to sneak on board.

"Do it." Some one said. Zoro looked around a corner and saw a girl with a cannon pointed at Luffy. She looked like she didn't was to light it. But, in the end, someone lit it for her. Zoro sprung into action. He kicked the cannon so it turned away from Luffy and attacked the clown pirate. The mans head came off but then Zoro was stabbed in his hip.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled. The swords man got back up and staggered over to the cage.

"What happened?" He hissed.

"I'm really not sure, but that's not the point. Are you ok?" Luffy asked, eyes filled with worry. Zoro sighed.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Lets get you out of here." Zoro said picking up the cage. Luffy scanned the ship and spotted Nami.

"Nami!" She yelled, getting the girls attention. "Hurry up! We have to escape!" Luffy yelled.

Nami was surprised, but she followed the two off the boat. Why did that pirate girl want to save her? After what she did? What she almost did? Luffy seemed more concerned with this swordsman then anything else at the moment. Zoro set Luffy down.

"Can you get the cage open? Luffy asked Zoro. Zoro shook his head.

"I think I'll take a nap." he said, falling asleep on the ground.

"Oh, okay." Luffy said, leaning back in the cage. "Nami?" she said. The orange haired girl looked at Luffy.

"Why should I open your cage?" She asked Luffy sighed.

"I guess your right." Luffy said,

a dog barked. Luffy turned to it.

"Hi puppy!" Luffy smiled, she stretched out a hand to pet it. The dog licked her. Nami watched in surprise. Was Luffy sure she was a pirate? She was so goofy and gentle and caring.

But then the dog barked again. Luffy looked around.

"Is that your store you protecting puppy?" Luffy asked.

The dog barked.

"I see." Luffy smiled.

Nami saw someone approaching them.

"Yep. That dog's been protecting that store for years." the man said. Luffy turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked,

"I'm the mayor." the Mayor said. Luffy nodded.

"Well, why's this dog protecting the store?" Luffy asked.

"This store is his precious treasure. He's protecting it, even after his owner died." The mayor said. Luffy looked over at the dog. She smiled at it.

"I know all about precious treasures! What a good dog!" Luffy praised.

The dog barked. Luffy laughed. The Mayor smiled.

"Oh! Mayor!" Luffy said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That over there is my First mate Zoro. He's really hurt." Luffy said.

"Ah, say no more," The Mayor half dragged Zoro away. "He'll be right in here. I'll tend to his wounds." Luffy nodded.

"Thank you!" Luffy yelled. As the two disappeared into the small house. Luffy relaxed.

Nami got up.

"Hey! Where ya off to Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to get my treasure back." Nami said.

"Let me help you!" Luffy said , nudging her cage forward. Nami looked back at her.

"Get out of the cage, and do what I say." Nami sighed. Luffy smiled but then the ground was ruptured by a large bang.

"That's them Ritchie!" A voice yelled. Nami and Luffy looked up.

"Whoa! Are you a lion man!?" Luffy called up to him.

"Ye- wait, NO!" The man yelled.

The dog started barking.

"Aw, that little things trying to protect this store?" The man said, the lion growled in amusement.

The dog barked again. Luffy looked between them.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!" Luffy yelled.

"Shut it kid!" The man yelled, the lion brought up a paw and slammed Luffy's cage into a far off building.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, she ran over to the building. Leaving the lion to destroy the pet shop.

The Mayor had heard the commotion and followed Nami to where Luffy had flown. Luffy was pushing rubble off herself and standing up.

"Whoa did I fly!" Luffy laughed. Nami and the mayor ran up to her.

"You should be dead! How are you alive!?" The Mayor shouted.

"I'm a rubber human!" Luffy smirked. Nami was shocked but then she pointed behind her.

"Anyway! Their destroying the pet shop!" Nami yelled. Luffy looked serious now.

"Not while I'm breathing." Luffy growled before taking off.

It didn't take long for Luffy to defeat the lion, but the store had burned to the ground. Luffy picked up the dog.

"Hey. Don't be sad! You were brave!" she told it. The dog whimpered and sniffed around the store ashes. Luffy dug around and pulled out a bag of food.

The dog barked.

"See! You saved this!" Luffy smiled, handing the bag to the dog. Zoro walked out of the house across from the pet shop.

"What's going on?" He yawned.

"YOU SLEPT THROUGH THIS!?" Nami screamed. Luffy laughed.

"Hey Zoro! I need you to come with me, were gonna beat up the guys who did this." Luffy said motioning to the pet store.

"Whatever you say." Zoro said taking out his swords.

"Wait! He's not fully healed!" the Mayor said.

"I'll be fine." Zoro said

"Right! Then Lets go!" Luffy cheered. "Nami come on!" She yelled.

"What? Why me?" Nami said.

"Well, we need to get your treasure back right?" Luffy smiled. Nami was shocked. Again. Luffy was a pirate, but she was so nice.

"Yeah." Nami smiled, a real smile.

"The i'll come too! This is my town!" The Mayor said. Luffy and Zoro exchanged looks.

"Um. Okay. But you need to stay back!" Luffy said pointedly. Then the four ran off to confront Buggy.


	5. Luffy's hat! A merciless beat down!

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and the Mayor were at Buggy's ship in no time at all.

"HEY BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted.

"WHO'S THE BRAT CALLING BIG NOSE!?" A voice yelled, a clown looking pirate and his crew looked over the edge of the ship to see Luffy and her little team. "Oh, it's just you." Buggy laughed.

"I was in a cage last time but this time your getting your ass kicked!" Luffy yelled.

'Yeah! We will protect this town!" The Mayor chimed in. Luffy reached over and punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"WHY!?" Nami yelled. Then she got it. And kept quiet.

"Is that so?" Buggy laughed, eying the angry, female captain in front of him.

Zoro watched Buggy's eyes size up Luffy and felt a wave of anger. He went to draw his sword.

"Yeah! Now get you and your nose down here!" She yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN BIG NOSE!?" Buggy yelled "CABAJI! KILL HER!" He shouted pointing at Luffy. Cabaji, on a unicycle charged at Luffy.

"Wow! Cool bike!" Luffy smiled. Cabaji smirked at Luffy's praise, but orders were orders.

"What a shame.." Cabaji sighed slicing down. Zoro jetted forward and deflected the man who dared to attempt to harm his captain.

"Your fight is with me." He growled.

"What a guard dog you have." Cabaji smirked. The two swords men moved off to fight.

Luffy smirked.

"Nami!" She yelled. Nami looked at her and drew a pipe she was armed with.

"I'm not in your crew. Don't tell me what to do." She snapped. Luffy laughed.

"Sure sure. Do whatever." Then, Luffy charged Buggy. "Gum gum Pistol!" Luffy let her arm stretch to punch Buggy. But then Buggy's head flew up and Luffy missed.

"Your straw hat, it's SO ANNOYING! Just like..." Buggy trailed off, then he grabbed Luffy's arm and she retracted , flying over to him. "Just like that good-for-nothing Shanks!" He growled. Luffy glared up at him.

"DON'T INSULT SHANKS!" She shouted, giving Buggy a swift kick to his private parts. Buggy toppled over and Luffy punched him, hard.

Buggy was in pain. What was so great about Shanks anyway? He looked up at the girl who was defending that back stabber. She still had an angry look in her eyes. Buggy unattached his hand and used it to grab a sword. He threw it up. Luffy just managed to dodge , but her hat was sliced, leaving a large hole in the top. It fell to the ground and buggy stomped down on it.

"What's so good about Shanks!?" Buggy laughed, stepping on the hat again.

Luffy was silent, a wind blew her long black hair, sending a wave of anger and depression through the fight.

Zoro looked over at his captain. She was on her knees in front of this Buggy guy. He knew she couldn't have been beat so easily. Considering how weak the Cabaji guy her just beat was. But Luffy was staring at something. Her straw hat, was being stomped on by that other pirate. This wasn't going to be pretty...

**Flashback-**

_Zoro laid on the small ship. Luffy was staring out at the sea. A sudden gust of wind sent his captain into a panic. _

"_My hat! My hat!" She screamed. Zoro looked over and saw her straw hat flying off into the sea. He thought they could just buy her a new one. He closed his eyes again. _

_ Zoro heard a slight whimpering. He sat up and saw Luffy on the other side of the boat. He walked over to the shaking girl. She was staring at the hat that was floating about a mile away._

"_What? We'll get a new one at the next town." Zoro yawned. He looked down and Luffy looked up at him. Was she? Crying? Zoro was taken aback by the tears pouring down the girls face. "O-oi! What's wrong?" Zoro asked, sitting next to her. He wasn't good with crying girls._

"_My hat..." She sobbed. Zoro looked at the hat that was only getting farther away. He looked at Luffy... maybe he was growing soft, but he didn't like the fact she was crying. He thought, then kicked off his shoes._

"_I'll get it..." He sighed, putting his swords down on the deck. He dived into the ocean and swam to the hat. He grabbed it and hurried back. _

_ Zoro climbed on the boat, soaking wet. Luffy was still crying, she hadn't notice he left and came back._

"_My hat... I'm sorry Shanks..." She was sobbing over and over._

"_Oi. Luffy." Zoro nudged her. Luffy looked up, face wet with tears, but her eyes lit up when Zoro plopped the wet hat onto her head. She smiled and pulled it down. Then she surprised the swords man by tackling him into a hug._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated. _

_ Zoro sat in the boat. Luffy was in his lap hugging him tightly and muttering thank you, he was pretty sure she was asleep. She hadn't let go since he got her hat back. He was overflowing with embarrassment. He was slightly happy that they were in the ocean where no one could see how red his face was._

**Flashback end-**

All that was heard was a large crack of a fist hitting a stomach. Zoro looked up just in time to see Buggy blow to pieces in an attempt to dodge.

At that moment Nami emerged from the ship with two large bags. She noticed body pieces, they belonged to Buggy. Before they moved back to him she tied them up. When Buggy reassembled he was a two foot tall head on a torso with hands and feet. Luffy smirked at Nami who smirked in return. Luffy picked up her hat.

"You know, Shanks gave this to me..." She growled, dusting it off. "Your gonna pay!" She yelled at the tiny buggy.

"GUM GUUUUUMMM BAZOOKAAA!" Luffy yelled, stretching her arms back and slamming them into Buggy who went flying away.

"Captain Buggy!" The crew yelled, jumping onto the boat and sailing after him.

And that was that.

Nami connected her boat to Luffy and Zoro's. She agreed to stay a bit. Luffy was ecstatic. Zoro was tired. All was well until...

"Luffy..." Nami said, eye twitching.

"Whats up?" Luffy asked.

"Where my other treasure bag?" She asked.

"Oh! I gave it to that town so they could rebuild." Luffy smiled. Nami jumped over and punched her.

"YOU KIND-HEARTED FOOL!" Nami yelled. Stomping back over to her boat to mope.

"OW NAMI!" Luffy cried.

"My money... my beautiful bag of money..." Nami sobbed. Then she looked over at Luffy. Who was running her fingers sadly through the whole in her hat. Nami sighed, snatching the hat away. "I'll fix it..." She sighed. Luffy smiled and hugged her.

"Your the best Nami!" Luffy yelled.

**Me- Ahoy!**

**Luffy- Ahoy!**

**Nami- Ahoy...**

**Zoro- SHUT UP!**

**Me- Zoro-kun! Don't be like that!**

**Zoro- can't you just right the story?**

**Me- This is fun!**

**Luffy- Can I have Meat!?**

**Zoro-here.**

**Me&Nami- Awwww**

**Luffy-(om nom nom) ?**

**Zoro (blushing) I didn't want her to be complaining.**

**Me&Nami-(giggle) sure~ **


	6. An Infamous Liar! Your Usopp!

It was a pleasant arrival.

"ISLAND! ZORO! NAMI! LOOK IT"S AN ISLAND!" Luffy jumped around her first mate, who was yawning after napping all day.

"Oh, yeah." He yawned, grabbing the captain by the waist when she almost fell. Nami looked up from her book. She stood and steadied the boat so they could pull onto the sand. Luffy jumped off the ship, pulling Zoro along with her. She kicked off her shoes and kicked the sand. Then she smiled.

"I wonder if I can find another crew mate here! A cook! Or a musician!" Luffy let herself fall into the sand. Zoro simply yawned and sat down, dutifully watching his captain jump up and run around the beach. Nami got off the ship.

"Well, lets find a town." She said to the hyper girl.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled. Zoro smirked, then looked in a direction. "What's up Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro saw a bird fly off.

"Nothing. Just a bird." He said standing up to follow the two girls.

A boy hid behind the bushes. He JUST got out of view of that pirate. He ran into town to find his Captain.

"PIRATES! PIRATES! PIRATES AT THE SHORE!" he yelled. The townsfolk just ignored him. His captain did this on a daily basis. He was an infamous liar around here. He met up with his captain and two friends at the gate. "PIRATES! PIRATES AT THE SHORE!" He yelled at them. His captain laughed.

"Good one Tamanegi!" He laughed.

"No! Usopp! Really! Two girls and a swordsman!" Tamanegi huffed. Usopp broke down to nervous laughter.

"Wait. Your serious?!" He yelled. Tamanegi nodded. Piiman and Ninjin exchanged glances.

"What do we do!?" Piiman yelled.

"We have to fight them!" Ninjin exclaimed.

"Wait! You three wait here. These are real pirates." Usopp thought. "I have a plan." he said.

Luffy hopped on Zoro's back on the way to town. Zoro had gotten them lost and they were stuck walking around the beach.

"Damn it. Nami got herself lost..." Zoro muttered. Luffy hopped down.

"I think your the one who got lost! Shishishishi Zoro's so funny!" Luffy laughed. Zoro blushed slightly.

"Yeah yeah." Zoro said turning away from here. Only to see a bunch of flags pop out of the woods. Along with a long nosed boy.

"THIS IS THE TERRETORY OF THE GREAT PIRATE USOPP!" The boy, Usopp, yelled. Luffy ignored him.

"Zoro! Where'd Nami go!" She whined.

"I think we have a problem captain." Zoro said, pointing at Usopp.

Usopp stared at this girl and man. The man was Zoro! The infamous pirate hunter! And the girl was... well, Usopp didn't know, but she was pretty. The girl looked over at him and waved.

"Ahoy! My name's Monkey .D. Luffy!" The girl smiled. "Mind if my crew stops here for a bit?" She called. Usopp looked over this pirate, then at her swordsman, who was ready to fight. What could he do? Lie!

"Um.. Sure! But, don't try anything! I have a league of eight thousand men ready for battle!" Usopp yelled.

"What a bunch of bull-" Zoro started but was interrupted.

"REALLY!? WOW! COOL!" Luffy's eyes were shining. Usopp stood tall, glad he impressed and fooled this pirate captain with his lie.

"Yeah! Fall back men!" Usopp yelled, lifting his foot off a rope that was holding the flags up. Then he climbed down the mountain to meet Luffy and Zoro.

Usopp looked over Luffy, she wasn't buff, she wasn't tall, she wasn't scary, and she didn't look strong.

"Hey!" Luffy called, Usopp pulled himself from fault.

"Yeah?" Usopp stuttered.

"You look familiar. Maybe..." Then she sat in the sand, pulling Usopp down with her. Usopp made a note. Luffy was strong. Then Luffy put her face close to his. Usopp stiffened. Then Luffy sat back and thought. "Your dad!" Luffy said.

"My dad?" Usopp said, surprised.

"Yeah! Your dad! His name... his names Yasopp!" Luffy stated.

"Your right! How?" Usopp stuttered.

"Yeah! Yasopp! He's great! He's a awesome sniper on Shank's crew!" Luffy smiled.

"Dad is!? On that famous pirate crew!?" Usopp smiled.

"Yeah! He told me a lot about you! Your Usopp right?" Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, you said your name was Luffy?" He said. Luffy nodded. "How do you know my dad?" Usopp asked.

"He and Shank's crew came to my hometown! Were pretty good friends." Luffy smiled. Usopp laughed.

"So my dad's a great warrior of the sea! I hope I can be one two!" Usopp sighed

Luffy watched Usopp. He seemed like a good person. Plus, he was Shank's, friends, son!

"Ya know Luffy, I'm a pretty good sniper myself." Usopp smiled.

"Really!?" Luffy smiled. Usopp nodded.

"Yep! The best next to my dad. At least I think so." Usopp said. Luffy smiled.

"Join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed. Usopp looked at her.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled, standing up.

"But-" Usopp never got to finish.

"We'd be happy to have you! Right Zoro?" Luffy said, turning to her first mate, who was asleep in the sand. Luffy laughed, and yanked up Usopp. "Well, I'm sure he won't mind." Luffy smiled. Then she kicked Zoro's side.

"What?" He yawned.

"Go pull the ship on to shore! We're gonna go into town with Usopp!" She smiled. Zoro looked between the two.

"Sure." He said. Luffy rolled her eyes.

"And hide it in those bushes! I don't want Nami to be mad if her treasure gets stolen." Zoro stood up.

"Yeah whatever, protect the woman's treasure..." Zoro said before stalking off to the ship. Luffy waved.

"Hurry up Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

Usopp led the pair into town.

"Zoro! Your going the wrong way!" Luffy yelled. Zoro was going back towards the beach. He looked back.

"Oh." He said, following Luffy and Usopp. Usopp leaned over to Luffy.

"So, he just does whatever you ask him to?" He whispered. Luffy looked back at Zoro, who was getting off track again. She stretched an arm and yanked him back over.

"Yeah, I guess." Luffy shrugged. Then. Something registered in Usopp's mind.

"DID YOUR ARM JUST STRETCH!?" Usopp yelled. Luffy nodded.

"I'm a rubber human!" She smiled, stretching her face. Then she looked around. "Zoro!" She yelled, pulling him back on track again. She grabbed his hand.

"Oi!" Zoro protested trying to pull away.

"Well, you keep getting lost." Luffy said, tugging him along. Zoro's face went a bit red. And Luffy laughed. "Zoro's so stupid." She laughed.

Nami was at a store in town.

"There you guys are! Geez, Luffy! I told you not to ride on this idiot's back!" Nami shouted. Luffy rubbed the back of her head.

"I was tired!" she protested. Zoro pulled his hand from Luffy's, silently cursing his bad sense of direction. "But anyway! Lets go eat!" Luffy said, wrapping an arm around Usopp, who smiled nervously. Luffy may not be scary, but she was still a Pirate Captain. "Lead the way Usopp!" Luffy smiled.

"Sure..." Usopp said leading the three to a resturant.

**Usopp- PIRATES!**

**Me- Omg... **

**Zoro-Zzz**

**Luffy- Zoroooo! Play tag with me!**

**Nami- LUFFY! WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT!?**

**Luffy- I got hot, so I took it off.**

**Nami-YOUR NOT A BOY LUFFY! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!**

**Luffy- Haaaaa? Zoro never said anything.**

**Nami- I bet he hasn't...**

**Me- Lol... We're gonna continue.**

**Usopp- Read and review... and help me.**

**Luffy- I WANT MEAT!**

**Nami- PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!**

**Me- Bye!**


	7. Ace and Sabo's Short story!

**I'm gonna go off topic, now. For this chapter and the next were going to see what's up with Ace and Sabo! It's gon be short!**

**Ace and Sabo Back in time-**

**Three years before Luffy escaped- **

_Smokers division and Moore's division met up for a mission. An eighteen year old Ace was glad to see his grown up brother. They both refused to wear the uniform, they both wore their own attire. They had both gotten stronger. Now, they needed to save Luffy. Their precious sister who was forcibly taken from them all those years ago..._

_ Ace paced the deck. Sabo continued to stare out at the sea. It had been so long since he saw his brother, but they both had Luffy on their minds. They needed a plan. They needed to save Luffy..._

"_Do you think we can save her?" Sabo said, voicing Ace's thoughts._

"_I don't know, For now, we have to escape." Ace muttered. Sabo nodded. _

"_Lu-chan's still probably crying her eyes out..." Sabo sighed._

"_She needs us!" Ace decided. The brothers nodded. The two Captains were talking about something. Ace and Sabo managed to sneak to a life boat. _

"_Ready?" Ace said._

"_Yep, the coast clear. We should be fine." Sabo gave him the thumbs up, Ace silently lowered the boat into the ocean and the brothers floated away from the marine ship. _

_ As soon as they thought it was safe the sat up. _

"_Now!" Ace yelled "Which way is our Luffy!" Sabo looked around._

"_Um. That way!" Sabo said, hopefully. And they started paddling. Then a big storm hit. _

_ Ace and Sabo woke up on an island. Well, Ace woke up first. _

"_So hungry..." He dragged his brother to safety before climbing a tree for food. He found a fruit... a weird fruit. _

"_Well, I'll eat this thing I guess..." Ace said, looking at it once more. It didn't look poisonous... he popped the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed. "THAT WAS GROSS!" Ace shouted, falling from the tree. He drunk some water to get rid of the taste. Then his body felt hot. REALLY hot. Even in the cool night. He wasn't sweating... he didn't feel sick. Just really HOT. Ace nudged his brother._

"_Hn?" Sabo yawned._

"_I feel really hot..." Ace groaned. Then , his shirt burst into flames._

"_OH MY GOD!" Sabo yelled, Ace panicked too, he jumped into the water._

"_Sabo!" Ace shouted. "I can't move!" He yelled, attempting to swim. "I feel weak..." He groaned, then Sabo dragged him out of the ocean. _

"_What did you eat?" Sabo asked. Ace thought..._

"_Maybe... it was that fruit! I ATE A DEVILS FRUIT!" Ace realized. Sabo shook his shocked brother._

"_Ace! Which one was it?" Sabo asked. _

"_I don't know!" Ace growled in frustration. He still felt warm. He just got frustrated, he punched the air, and a fire ball shot out of his hands. Ace looked at his hand. Then did it again. And __again. And again. Ace and Sabo looked at each other._

"_Well damn." Sabo sighed. _

_ The next day Ace practiced his fiery attacks the forest._

"_Ace!" Sabo yelled dodging another haywire fire ball. "We need to find Luffy!" He reminded the oldest brother. Ace snapped back to reality._

"_Luffy!" Ace remembered. "Oh my god! Sabo!" Ace went into big brother panic mode. "What if we don't find her! What if she grown up! What if she's gorgeous! She'll be in danger! Boys! OH MY GOD! WHAT IF LUFFY 'S STARTED DATING!" Ace paced the island. Sabo face palmed and went to try to calm Ace down. _

"_Ace." Sabo tried._

"_WHAT IF SHE STARTS DATING!? LUFFY DOESN'T KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG!" Ace ranted._

"_Ace!" Sabo tried again._

"_JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! BOYS! HITTING ON, FLIRTING WITH, SEDUCING MY I mean our LUFFY!?" Ace's body went up in flames._

"_ACE!" Sabo yelled. Ace looked at his brother. "I'm sure Luffy will be fine." Ace opened his mouth to protest. "No. Shut up. Listen. Luffy's, Luffy. She's probably trying to get to us. We WILL find her." Sabo said._

"_That won't stop the boys Sabo, THAT WON'T STOP THE BOYS!" Ace shouted again. Ace was pacing again and Sabo flopped back into the sandy shore._

_ A rustling in the forest got Ace and Sabo's attention. A man came out._

"_Oh, it's just some kids." He said._

"_Who're you?" Sabo asked._

"_Call me Teach." The man, Teach, said. Ace and Sabo exchanged looks. "Come with me, you look hungry. Maybe pops'll help you brats." He said. Ace sent a weary gaze to Sabo, they nodded, and followed._

_ The brothers were brought to a ship. The man sitting on it was hooked to a bunch of machines._

"_Who are these brats?" The man asked._

"_Portagaz .D. Ace." Ace said._

"_Sabo." Sabo answered. _

"_What are two kids doing on an island." The man asked. Ace answered._

"_Our grandfather, Monkey .D. Garp, wanted us to become Marines, we managed to get away, but our sister, Monkey .D. Luffy, was taken away by Axe-Hand Morgan. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to find her." Ace said. But before him and Sabo turned to leave, The man said._

"_Monkey .D.? That Dragon had a kid?" the man chuckled. Ace turned around at the mention of Luffy's possible father._

"_who exactly are you?" Sabo asked. The pirate laughed._

"_I'm White beard." He said. Ace and Sabo looked at each other. "You two, you're an interesting pair. Join my crew." He smirked._

"_What?" The boys said._

"_You heard me. Become my sons." White beard said. Ace and Sabo looked at each other, then simultaneously,_

"_No. We need to find our Luffy." The two teens said. But, when they turned around, the Boat was leaving the island. "EHHHHHH!?" They both screamed. They were stuck. White beard laughed._

_ Ace and Sabo kept to themselves. Worrying about Luffy. Who she was with, what she was doing. _

"_Hey." Said a man, Marco, he gave them some food. They looked at him with a harsh glare. _

_ But... after a year, Ace and Sabo enjoyed their time on the ship. Ace was mad a commander, Sabo was his 'vice' commander. But, When Teach killed a person from Ace's division and ran. Ace and Sabo both set off to bring Teach, or Blackbeard, to Justice. _

**And now back to the present-**


	8. A pirate Battle! The Going Merry!

After teasing the Usopp Pirates by telling them Luffy and Zoro ate their captain, Nami had them lead them to were Usopp really was. They followed the kids to a large mansion. Luffy walked up to the guards.

"Can I go in?" Luffy asked.

"No." The guards said.

"Well, I want to ask a question." Luffy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" The guards asked.

"I want a ship! Just that and I'll be off this island." Luffy smiled.

"No." The guards said.

"Fine!" Luffy pouted and 'left'. Actually, she followed the kids around to the un guarded side of the house.

The three boys pulled out a large piece of the bush, and the six crawled through. Usopp was in a tree talking to a girl from a window.

"Yo! Usopp!" Luffy yelled. Usopp nearly fell from the tree. He looked down surprised at the perky she-captain who was waving up to him.

"Hold on Kaya." Usopp said before climbing down the tree and conking his three disciples on the head.

"Ow!" Piiman yelled.

"Why'd ya bring them here!?" Usopp shouted.

"I need a bigger ship!" Luffy smiled. "Ya think they'll give me one?" She asked Usopp, who covered her mouth when Kaya's butler came out.

"GAURDS!" He yelled. Usopp looked back a Kaya, then at Luffy.

"We have to get out of here." Usopp hissed, then, the seven ran off.

Luffy sat next to Usopp, they had gotten separated from the group while escaping. They sat on top of a hill near a cliff. The sun was about to set.

"Some day..." Usopp smirked. "Someday! I'll be a brave warrior of the sea! Just like my dad!" He smiled. Luffy joined in.

"Well! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy smiled. Then, a strange man came on to the shore. Along with Kaya's butler. Usopp panicked, pulling Luffy back.

"Why would Kuro look here!?" Usopp hissed, a hand over Luffy's mouth. He listened closely. And his eyes went wide, he shot back. Did he hear them right!? They were gonna kill Kaya!? "Luffy! We have to go!" Usopp hissed again. But the smaller girl was gone.

Luffy stood over the large cliff, Usopp had let go of her and she heard everything. She wasn't going to let them kill that sick girl!

"Oi!" She yelled, arms crossed. The pair looked up at her. The long haired man, who Luffy learned was Jango, looked up at her.

"What a beauty we have her." The man smiled. "Hello miss." He waved. Luffy narrowed her eyes.

"I won't let you kill that sick girl!" She shouted.

"Luffy no!" Usopp whispered from somewhere behind her.

"She heard..." Kuro growled. "Damn pirate." He said, before throwing up something sharp. It hit the rock Luffy was standing on and she fell off the large cliff.

"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled, then he covered his mouth. After a fall like that... Luffy must be dead. Usopp ran away, maybe if he could warn the villagers. Then he wiped a tear from his eye. "Luffy... you idiot." He muttered. Usopp ran through the town. "PIRATES! PIRATES!" he yelled. The townsfolk glared and muttered. Usopp stopped frantically. "FOR REAL THIS TIME! PIRATES! DOWN AT THE SHORE! Luffy... THEY KILLED MY FRIEND!" He yelled. No one moved, they just went on with there day. "DAMN IT!" Usopp yelled, running off to find his crew.

Zoro and Nami walked the shore in search of the she-captain. They saw a pile of rubble and rocks near the shore.

"Hey look!" Nami said, pointing at a straw hat that was stuck under a rock. Zoro and her ran over, they heard mumbling from under the rocks. Zoro hastily pushed the rocks aside and saw his captain, face first, on the ground.

"Luffy." Zoro said shaking her. Luffy groaned and let out a snore. Zoro and Nami breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Nami got mad.

"IDIOT!" She yelled, kicking Luffy awake. Luffy coughed, and sat up.

"Usopp! They're gonna kill that girl!" Luffy blurted out.

"Haaa?" Zoro said.

"That sick girl! Kaya! She's in danger!" Luffy said standing up. Then she ran away. "COME ON GUYS! I HAVE A PLAN!" She yelled. Zoro followed his captain without a second thought, Nami looked at the ship, then at the two, sighed and ran after them.

Usopp wanted to cry. Kay didn't believe him... and Kuro kicked him out again. He angrily walked out of town, determined to protect the village from the coming pirates. But, at one of the village slopes, he saw Luffy and her crew.

"Luffy!?" Usopp exclaimed. Luffy turned to him and smiled.

"Hey! Usopp!" Luffy waved. Usopp saw Luffy's crew pouring a slippery liquid down the slope. They waved from the bottom when they were done.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"It's gonna stop the pirates from getting into the village!" Luffy grinned. It was late, the pirates would be here soon.

"THEY'RE COMING UP THE OTHER WAY IDIOT!" Usopp yelled. Luffy panicked.

"WHAT!? ZORO! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS THIS ONE!" Luffy yelled, Zoro looked away, embarrassed. He did have a bad sense of direction.

Luffy and Usopp jetted for the other slope. They were going to be too late if they didn't hurry. Zoro and Nami attempted to climb up the slippery slope. Nami used Zoro as a spring board and launched herself up, leaving Zoro to fall back down the hill.

"DAMN IT!" Zoro yelled. He wanted to be by Luffy's side, for all he knew those guys were just like the rest of the enemy's they've faced, eying his captain like she was a shiny new toy. These thoughts gave Zoro the incentive he needed, her climbed up using his swords to keep him from falling. He reached the top and looked around. Which way did they say to go? He sighed, hoping Luffy didn't get lost.

Usopp lost Luffy, but he found Kaya.

"Why are you out here!?" Usopp yelled. Then his crew, Tamanegi Piiman and Ninjin, popped out from behind her.

"She found us!" Piiman said.

"She wanted to find you!" Ninjin said.

"Usopp." Kaya started. "You, you were right. Kuro, he..." Kaya wiped tears from her eyes. Usopp gave her a warm smiled.

"Don't worry! The great Usopp pirates will protect you! Right boys?" Usopp asked his team, who all exchanged looks, then nodded.

"Yes Captain!" They all grinned.

Luffy was lost.

"Usopp!" She yelled into the forest. "What now Zoro?" She turned around, something was wrong, Zoro wasn't behind her like he usually was. Maybe he got lost... She was almost sure he was there. He was always there. "Zoro!" She called. "Nami!" She was separated from Usopp, he got lost on the way, now she was lost... She sighed, looking around the forest. She thought of her brothers. Ace, Sabo. How were they? What did they look like now? Did they become pirates?

"Luffy? I thought I heard you! What are you doing all the way out here!?" Nami shouted. Luffy looked over at Nami.

"Oh! Yeah! I got lost! Shishishishi. Lead the way navigator!" Luffy smiled. Nami rolled her eyes. She grabbed the younger girls hand and dragged her along.

Zoro and Usopp were standing at the slop, facing over one hundred pirates. Luffy and Nami hadn't gotten there yet.

"Sorry I got side tracked!" Nami's voice rang.

"I got lost!" Luffy boasted.

"DON'T BRAG ABOUT THAT!" Nami shouted, letting Luffy run ahead to the boys. Zoro smirked. Usopp hid behind her and whispered something.

"Ah, so it's a mystery hypnotist!" Luffy deducted. Usopp fell over.

"NO!" He shouted. But Luffy had a dazed look in her eyes. They swayed back and fourth. Zoro was yelling at her not to look.

"ONE! TWO! JANGO!" Came a dreaded yell. The men attacked, fired up and stronger than ever.

Luffy's eyes went red. She growled and attacked the men coming at them, disposing of them in less then a minute. Despite the hypnosis, the men were terrified and or in love with the girl that was kicking their asses. Luffy broke off the pirate ships heading. Then, in a panic, Jango snapped his fingers, Luffy shook her head, then wobbled with the big weight in her arms, she fell over, sending the ship head toppling over onto her. Zoro raced down to get her, but was stopped by another swordsman. Zoro fought as hard as he could with his three swords.

Usopp stayed back, He tried to stop Kuro from passing. He was badly beaten, and cut. He was bleeding all over. But he still stood up. Luffy, who managed to move the large piece off wood off herself, saw this, when Kuro laughed at Usopp's bravery and Jango went to go kill Kaya who was hiding in the woods... Well, Luffy lost it. She surprised the cat claws man by punching him dead in the face. She retracted towards them.

"Usopp. Go help Kaya! You to Zoro!" She yelled. Her first mate looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Luffy nodded.

"I can handle myself..." She smirked. Kuro watched her with amusement. Zoro had Usopp on his back, and the two ran into the forest.

Luffy smiled and got into fighting position.

"Now, your fights with me." Luffy smirked.

"When I win, you can be my pet." Kuro smiled. Luffy didn't know what that meant, but she was no pet! She attacked. She missed, again, and again. If she could land just on hit... she did, she hit him!

"GUM GUM GATTLING GUN!" Luffy shouted, hitting Kuro with a brigade off punches. Kuro's glasses broke... he pushed them aside with his wrist. Then, he fixed his icy glare on Luffy. Then, he disappeared. Luffy felt sharp claws rake at her side, her face, her arms. She hissed in pain and tried to dodge.

Jango was an easy victory for Zoro and Usopp. Usopp let Zoro go back to Luffy, he could protect Kaya with his team. Zoro came back to the battle field, Luffy was dodging Kuro, who was practically invisible. Her vest was in shambles, barely hanging on her shoulders. Luffy was cut a few more times before stopping, she let out a yell, punching Kuro as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious.

Luffy felt the cuts on her chest and arms. The dirty, cut up, fabric of her vest was irritating them. She shrugged and ripped the remaining vest into pieces. Letting the red clothing fall to the ground. Zoro fought hard to hold down a blush. His captain stood there in her shorts and hat. And, lets just say, Luffy HATED bra's.

"Oh, Yo! Zoro!" Luffy called, waving her first mate over. Zoro simply sat, he didn't dare try to move closer.

And, hell broke loose when Nami came back.

"L-LUFFY!?" Nami yelled when she saw the bare chested she captain.

"Hi Nami!" Luffy said, putting her hands behind her head.

"DON'T 'HI NAMI' ME! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Nami shouted. Luffy cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"YOUR SHIRT!" Nami said. Luffy looked down.

"Yeah. What about it?" Luffy shrugged.

"Luffy, don't you think you should put one on!?" Nami hissed. Luffy stretched.

"Why? Zoro's the only one here and he doesn't seem to mind." Luffy protested, sitting in the ground. Nami turned around.

"Yeah I bet he doesn't..." She growled stomping over to the green haired man who was trying not to drool. Nami punched him.

"HEY!" Zoro growled.

"Shirt. NOW!" Nami shouted. Zoro really didn't feel like being hit again. He gave up his shirt and Nami walked over to Luffy, muttering something about moss headed perverts.

Luffy sat on the beach with Kaya, Kaya's sheep butler guy. Zoro, Usopp, and Nami. She had Zoro's large white shirt on, it was baggy and came down over her hips.

"I designed the ship myself..." The sheep looking man said, pulling away the cover and reveling Luffy fifth favorite thing in the world... "I call it, The 'Going merry'!" Luffy jumped up with Nami and Zoro.

"I love it!" Luffy grinned.

Usopp got ready to leave on his own ship. Luffy watched him say his goodbyes. "Come one Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

"What? Don't you know what ;see you later means?" Usopp said. Zoro leaned against the boat rail next to Luffy.

"See you later? I thought you were getting on board." he yawned, pointing at the ship. Usopp was shocked, but didn't have time to say anything, Luffy had pulled him up onto the ship.

Before Usopp knew it, they were sailing away. But then.

Luffy got hungry. Nami told her they just happened to be near a great restaurant.

"really!" Luffy drooled. Nami nodded.

"Yep. The Baratie. It's a floating restaurant!" Nami said. Luffy clapped.

"Lead the way Nami!" She smiled, jumping on the ship head. "TO BARATIE!" Luffy yelled to her crew.

"YEAH!" Came everyone's reply.


	9. The Pirate and the Cook! Sanji the cook!

Over the next couple days, Luffy sat at the head of the ship in anticipation of getting to Baratie.

"Luffy! Check this out!" Usopp yelled, Luffy turned to see Usopp taking aim with the cannon. She smiled wide and jumped down onto his back.

"Fire!" She cheered, Usopp smiled too.

"Yeah!" He laughed, shooting at a random rock. It exploded and Luffy's eyes shined.

"SO COOL!" She squealed. Usopp nodded.

"I know!" He laughed. Then, a small row boat came jetting to the boat, a man boarded. Usopp backed away at the sight of his sword.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT US!" the man shouted.

"Oh, we didn't know you were there. Shishishishi, sorry about that!" Luffy laughed. The man looked over at Luffy and drooled. He smiled stupidly at her.

"Oh, it was an accident huh?" he chuckled. Luffy smiled and nodded.

Zoro woke up from all the noise, he came out to see a familiar man ogling at his captain.

"Johnny?" Zoro said, half angry, half surprised. The man, Johnny looked over at Zoro and tackle hugged him.

"ANIKI!" He cried. Zoro pushed him away.

"I told you not to call me that!" He shouted. Then glared when Johnny hugged Luffy tightly.

"What's up?" Luffy said awkwardly patting his back.

"Zoro-aniki! It's Yosaku!" Zoro looked at his old friend.

"What about him?" Zoro asked.

The crew absolutely had no clue what was wrong with Yosaku, he was a sickly white and looked like he was going to die. Then Nami came out. She studied Yosaku. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"Usopp, go get me the bucket of limes..." Nami said. Usopp nodded and returned. Nami began squeezing the lime juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Johnny asked.

"Scurvy." She said. The three boys and Luffy cocked their heads to the side.

"What?" they said. Nami frustratingly explained that scurvy was a lack of calcium.

"So its a mystery sickness?" Luffy asked.

"Must be." Zoro agreed. Nami hit them both.

Yosaku woke up.

"Hey! He's awake!" Luffy smiled. Yosaku looked at Luffy.

"An angel?" He muttered. Then he saw Johnny and Zoro. Then he looked back at Luffy. And jumped her.

"ANIKI!" He yelled, burying his face in her chest. He heard a metal sword unsheathe. He looked up at Zoro who was sending him a death glare. He looked at Luffy who was honestly confused about what was happening.

"Sorry." Yosaku said dusting off Luffy and shaking her hand. Luffy smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"'S okay!" She laughed. Then Yosaku fainted. "You okay?" Luffy asked. Nami sighed.

"He needs to rest. He'll be fine." Nami said. "But lets keep going, we're almost there. Luffy smiled and they sailed on to Baratie.

Now that they had Johnny and Yosaku on board Luffy sat back at the head of the ship. Zoro sat on the ground near her, glaring at Johnny and Yosaku when they drooled over her. Luffy smiled when she saw the restaurant in the distance.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Luffy yelled.

"Right!" Usopp smiled, speeding up the ship. They floated past a marine ship, that started shooting them. Luffy deflected one of the bullets, sending it crashing into the Baratie.

"Hey! Quit it!" Luffy shouted. A man came out with his date.

"I am the great Full body of the Marines! Who is the captain of this pathetic ship!" He yelled, Luffy jumped onto the Going Merry's railing.

"I'm the captain! And this ship is not pathetic!" Luffy shouted as the mans date walked back into the ship. The man stared at the pirate in front of him. Her long black hair, Big brown eyes,her large, vest covered, chest, a slight glimpse of her thin waist, blue shorts, and long tanned legs. He started drooling...

Luffy glared at the Marine, but he kept staring at her, he was drooling. She turned to Zoro. He looked annoyed.

"Hey! Zoro, what's up with this guy?" She asked. Zoro simply stood, ready to slice the pervert into bits.

"Oi oi oi! What have I found here?" The man leaned over to try and get a better view of the she-captain.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said, still angry with him.

"My name, sweet Luffy, is Captain Full-body! Why don't you come up and hang with me for a little while?" He said, trying to look cool. Luffy stuck out her tongue.

"No way! You don't look very strong, plus why would I want to hang out with a loser like you?" Luffy said, crossing her arms. Zoro smiled. Full-body got angry, and embarrassed. He made his underlings pull his boat into the restaurant port.

Luffy hopped down onto the ship.

"Wonder what that was about." She said scratching her head. Usopp kept his mouth shut, Nami was giggling at Luffy's innocence, and Zoro was still angry. The pulled into The Baratie. Luffy jumped on the floating restaurant.

"Um.. Sorry for the bomb. She said, walking through the door.

A blonde haired waiter walked out of the kitchen and set his eyes on Luffy. "Hello!? Wheres the owner!" Luffy shouted, trying to explain the bomb wasn't her fault.

"HAAAA! MELLORNIE!" The waiter had hearts in his eyes and swirled towards Luffy.

"Oh, hi!" Luffy smiled at him. The waiter practically melted in the brightness of her smile.

"An angle! A princess! What beauty do I have the honor of viewing!?" the blond asked.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy giggled at how stupid this man was acting. "Who're you?" She asked.

"Sanji! MY DARLING!" Sanji spun around her and was conked in the head. Then, an old man came looked at both of them. He looked at the young girl in the door way.

"Sanji! GET BACK TO WORK! Come here girl!" he shouted.

"Oh, Okay!" Luffy smiled, running into the room behind the old man. Luffy cute giggle was still ringing in Sanji's ears.

"Mellornie... Luffy-chwan~" Sanji sighed.

Zeff made Luffy a waitress. She would have to work for him for a year! Luffy disagreed.

"One week!" She said. Then an outfit was thrown at her. "Uniform?" She said looking at the blue and white dress.

"Change and get to work." Zeff said, waiting for her to leave. But Zeff was surprised when the girl started unbuttoning her vest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zeff yelled. Luffy stopped at the third button.

"What? I'm changing!" Luffy protested. Zeff pushed the girl into a near by bathroom.

"What a shameless girl." Zeff muttered.

Zoro, Usopp and Nami sat at a table. When a ruckus started up through the restaurant. Men whistled and hooted, mothers cooed and squealed. Zoro tried to see what was causing the commotion.

"Luffy?" Zoro said, standing. Luffy was standing in front of the kitchen door in a white dress that came to her knees, a blue bow tying her hair in one ponytail that flowed down her back, a blue apron, and blue flats. Her hat was tied to a string around her hips. She was looking around at all the men staring at her.

"Um.. What's up?" She asked them.

"Hey! Why don't ya come over here!" some one called.

"Miss! I'm finished!" Another called.

"No no! Come her cutie! I'm finished!"

"Oi!"

"Hey miss!"

"Waitress-chan!" more whistles and hooting took place.

Luffy spotted Zoro, who was standing, looking angrily at the men who wanted to take advantage of his Luffy. Luffy waved.

"Zoro!" She smiled. Then she ran by the men who sighed and called Zoro a 'lucky bastard'. Usopp and Nami looked at Luffy.

"So cute!" Nami squealed, hugging Luffy.

"Wow Luffy!" Usopp smiled.

"You guys are eating without me?" Luffy whined, pushing Nami away.

"Geez. You'd be so much more adorable if you kept you mouth shut." Nami sighed.

Then, Sanji came down from the upper floor. He looked around and his eyes landed on Luffy. His heart skipped a beat, his eyes turned into hearts, His mouth hung open cigarette falling out. He rushed down the stairs and scooped Luffy up bridal style.

"In all my life I have never seen such paralyzing Beauty! Luffy-chwan! It would be my honor if you stayed with me!" Sanji said dangerously close to her face. Luffy hopped down and let Sanji keep his arm around her shoulder.

"Your so funny Sanji!" Luffy laughed. Sanji looked at the man sitting at the table. He seemed to be glaring at him. Then, the green haired man reached out and pulled Luffy away.

There were no more chairs. Luffy really wanted to eat the food that was delivered earlier, she sat on her first mate and chowed down on the food that was there.

"Who's the moss head?" Sanji said plainly. Zoro glared back up a him.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Zoro yelled. Sanji turned to him.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" he said, irritated that his beautiful Luffy was seated comfortably on this moss headed bastard. Zoro stood and Luffy fell. Then, Zoro picked up Luffy by her dress collar and swung her over his shoulder.

"Lets go." He growled. Nami had already left and Usopp got up and ran to the ship in fear of the angry Zoro. Sanji reached up and tugged Luffy back to him.

"QUIT MAN HANDLING HER!" He yelled, gently setting Luffy on the ground, He started dusting off the confused girl. A woman this gorgeous should be treated with respect and care! This moss headed bastard obviously had no clue how to treat a lady of Luffy's caliber.

"Sanji! New girl!" A voice from the kitchen called. Luffy looked back.

"Sorry! Zoro, we'll leave soon. One week! I just gotta pay off a debt!" Luffy said, following Sanji to the kitchen.

Zoro stormed off to the ship. Nami looked up.

"Jealous much?" she giggled. Johnny and Yosaku were dancing.

"Aniki's jealous! Aniki's jealous!" They laughed. Zoro kicked them both.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

The next day Luffy came down late, Sanji was talking to some starving dude. The man left and Sanji went into the kitchen. Luffy greeted everyone of the men who addressed her. Then she climbed on the roof and saw Sanji feeding the poor man. Luffy smiled. Sanji was a good person. And a good cook. She wanted him on her crew!

"Sanji! Oops!" Luffy yelled, slipping from the roof into Sanji's arms. Sanji's eyes had hearts in them again.

"Yes Luffy-chwan!?" He smiled.

"Join my crew!" Luffy cheered. Sanji set her down.

"Alas! I would forever enjoy having a beauty such as Luffy as my captain! But, I'm afraid I cannot!" Sanji said in dismay. Luffy didn't understand many of the things Sanji said, but she did understand the no.

"I refuse!" Luffy pouted.

"So cute!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I refuse you refusal!" Luffy stomped. Sanji had to, he hugged the adorable girl. She wanted him oh so badly! Sanji had a broken heart.

"Luffy-chwan!" He dismayed.

The pirate Sanji had helped, Ghin, watched the scene before him. That girl was in fact beautiful. But what did she say? She was a pirate?

"Miss, Luffy was it?" Ghin said.

"Yeah?" Luffy said.

"Where exactly are you heading?" He asked the small girl.

"The grand line!" Luffy said, eyes shining. Ghin shook his head.

"Forget it sweet heart. Take it from me." he said. Luffy glared.

"Why not? I can do what I want!" She said, turning away from Ghin. "And I want to take Sanji with me to the grand line!" She said. Sanji felt warm all over. Was this? Could it be? LOVE!? Sanji sighed, and let Ghin take his leave. He wanted to go with Luffy. Really he did, but he still owed so much.


	10. The Baratie battle! If it's for Luffy!

Zoro and Usopp left the ship to go visit Luffy. Nami said she'd stay with Johnny and Yosaku. Zoro growled when he saw that stupid love cook hanging all over Luffy. Or rather, Luffy was hanging over Sanji.

"Come on Saannjiii!" Luffy whined. Sanji's heart was breaking with the growing disappointment in Luffy's voice. "Join my crew! Be my cook!" she said, tugging his arm.

"Oi! Luffy!" Zoro said catching his captain's attention. Luffy ran over to Zoro.

"Zoro! I want Sanji to join my crew! He's super nice and a great cook!" She said.

"great idea Luffy!" Usopp said, high fiving her. Luffy laughed.

Zoro rolled his eyes. What was so great about the Love Cook anyway? But, Zoro was happy the week was up. He and Luffy would get on the ship and sail far away from the shitty cook. Then, the door busted open. Luffy looked around Zoro and Usopp.

"It's that guy from yesterday!" She said. Sanji, Zoro and Usopp looked at the man, Ghin, carrying a larger man.

"Please feed my captain Don Kreig!" Ghin begged. The head chef came out. Luffy and her crew mates stepped back. Zeff presented them with a bowl of soup. The captain slurped it all down. He put the bowl down and stood.

"Thank you." He said. Then, his hand launch out and he grabbed an unsuspecting Luffy. Zoro was ready to fight and Usopp yelled in surprise. The man held a sword to Luffy's neck and smiled wickedly.

"Now! I demand food for a hundred men! Deliver it to my crew on the ship and I may let this girl live!" He laughed. Luffy squirmed and struggled.

"Let me go!" She screamed. She punched the man as hard as she could but nothing happened, her fist just collided with a armored chest. Ghin looked up at Luffy. His eyes met hers.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean for it to turn out like this!" He said. Luffy calmed down and her gaze turned warm.

"I guess it's okay. Don't apologize! It's not your fault!" Luffy smiled.

Sanji and Zoro were more than a little mad. This man had the nerve to put his filthy paws on Luffy!? Then, Zeff told Sanji to go make the order. Sanji naturally walked over to the kitchen and hurried to make the order.

"Now," Ghin's captain smirked at Luffy. "What to do whit you for the time being?" He licked his lips at the she-pirate.

Luffy was confused, but her brothers told her it was bad. She thought about the last time this happened to her. Ace and Sabo beat the guy to bits. But there was no Ace, or Sabo. It was just her, with no one to save her. Sanji came out with a bag of food and the man tossed Luffy onto his shoulder. Zoro followed the three onto the ship and watched as the food was handed out to each of the crew. Then, as they got up. The captain declared,

"NOW WE TAKE THE BARATIE!" he yelled. Luffy heard that loud and clear she kicked Don Krieg.

"Let me go! You promised! How could you take the place that saved you!?" Luffy yelled, kicking and trying to get free. It was hard considering the mans tight grip.

"If you recall I said I 'might' let you go. And, I think the Baratie will be a nice replacement for my old beat up ship." He smirked. Zoro and Sanji launched forward but were swatted aside by two other men.

"That your prize?" One man said, staring at Luffy.

"I hope you'll let us play with her." The other one laughed. Then they jumped off the ship and attacked the two men.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy yelled. Then, the young captain, got angry.

Luffy let out a scream and pushed up in the mans armored shoulder, the captain was surprised to see Luffy's strength.

"Oh a fighter." Kreig smiled. Luffy turned to see Zoro and Sanji handling themselves in their own fights. The rest of Baratie were fighting off other pirates. Luffy turned and focused on her own battle. Krieg stared shooting things at her. Of course, being mad of rubber, Luffy simply made them bounce back at him. Then, Luffy tried to attack.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" She yelled, punching the man. When her hand came into contact with the armor she pushed forward, the man flew back in surprise.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Kreig smirked. Luffy growled. Her dress was getting in the way. She ripped it to pieces. Luffy smiled while putting her hat on her head. She wore the some white shorts that were under her dress and a bra Nami had forced on her.

"Now, lets go!" Luffy charged at Don, who was shocked by the girls shamelessness.

After what felt like hours of fighting, Luffy was bloody and battered, standing on a broken boat. She ran up the falling mast and unleashed one last punch, her hand went through Kreig's protective spikes and he flew back, falling unconscious. Luffy was floating in mid air and felt like she was falling. Then, plop! She felt like a hammer, she couldn't move. She was drowning. Falling with the broken ship.

Sanji was in shock. That little girl had just beat that ship captain.

"What a woman." Sanji gasped. Zeff nodded.

"Yes, well, that girl's a devil fruits user. They can't move in water..." He said. Sanji shot up and jumped into the water.

"LUFFY-CHWAN!" He yelled, before diving down. He swam around before finding Luffy floating down, water was pouring into her mouth. Sanji grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, using his powerful legs he swam out of the water.

After pulling Luffy out of the water everyone volunteered to give Luffy mouth to mouth but Sanji glared them all away and pushed on Luffy's rubber stomach. Water came pouring out of Luffy like a fountain. Zoro had come to see how Luffy was doing after he woke up. He glared when he saw his shirtless captain laying unconscious near the gawking cooks. Luffy sat up and coughed. Then she stretched. Zoro hastily ripped off Sanji's jackets and put it on Luffy. Sanji almost bit Zoro's head off, then realized that this was protecting the innocent girl and kept to himself. Luffy was better and seemed as if nothing happened. Until the almost destroyed boat was sliced into bits. Luffy gasped.

"Woah! Who did that!?" She exclaimed. Zoro smiled. He knew. The man he fought told him of the danger they faced on the grand line. That man undoubtedly followed them here.

Zoro launched himself to where a man stood.

"Hawk eye Mihawk!" Zoro yelled. The man turned and brought up his sword to counter Zoro's attack. Zoro stood tall after jumping back. "Fight me! I WILL become the greatest swordsman!" Zoro declared. Hawk-eyes studied him before nodding.

"Show me what you can do." he said, readying his sword. The two swordsman clashed. But, Zoro was losing.

"Come on Zoro!" Luffy cheered on her first mate. Zoro fought harder, but was beaten. Zoro turned and spread his arms.

"What's this?" Mihawk inquired.

"A shot to the back is a swordsman greatest embarrassment." Zoro stated.

"How very noble." Mihawk said before slicing Zoro across the chest. Then, he threw Zoro to the other half of the broken boat.

Luffy looked fearfully at her first mate.

"ZORO!" She yelled, fueled by anger she threw off Sanji's jacket and charged Mihawk. She pulled back her fist and threw it forward only for it to be caught by Mihawk.

"What do we have here?" Mihawk said, eying the small shirtless girl with the straw hat. He held Luffy up by her arm. "Put me down! Why'd you do that to Zoro!? I'll kill you!" Luffy threatened.

"Calm down." Mihawk said, flicking her hat over her eyes. "Where did you get this?" He muttered.

"Shanks gave it to me! I'm gonna be the pirate king!" Luffy growled, flipping her hat back to the top of her head.

"Shanks?" Mihawk said, studying the girl again.

"Yeah! He gave it to me! Now put me down!" Luffy shouted, kicking again. Mihawk smirked, he finally had something he could use against the red haired pirate.

Luffy couldn't get out of Mihawk hold. No matter how hard she struggled. She heard a cough that let her know Zoro was alive. She glared at Mihawk.

"Luffy was it?" He asked. Luffy continued to glare.

"What?" She spat.

"May I kiss you?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." Luffy said confused. "But if you'll put me down and leave us alone, then sure. Why not." She shrugged.

Zoro coughed. He was sure he had heard Luffy charge at Mihawk. Was she alright? Did he hurt Luffy? He looked over at where Mihawk was to she him setting down a shirtless Luffy. Zoro was about to breath out in relief until he watched in horror as Mihawk pressed his lips to Luffy's in a long kiss. When the two separated, Mihawk pointed over to Zoro, then left. Zoro laid back on the broken ship. He couldn't protect Luffy, and he couldn't lay one cut on that man. He felt useless.

Luffy jumped over to Zoro. She leaned over him.

"Zoro!? Hey! Please don't die! Zoro!" She shook him. Zoro did his best to sit up. He was crying. Zoro raised his sword.

"I promise I'll be the best there is. Because you won't settle for less, will you? I won't lose again, ever. Is that okay with you? Pirate King!" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy hugged her first mate tightly.

"No problem here." She felt tears running down her face. "Just don't die on me..." She begged. Zoro hugged her back.

"Sure." he grinned. If it was for Luffy, he would have to train hard.


	11. Luffy's Treasure! For Nami!

Luffy was standing around. Zoro was patched up and better, After a large soup incident, Sanji had agreed to follow her wherever she went. Johnny and Yosaku had came back. They told her Nami stole the ship, they also told her Nami told them to leave her alone. Luckily, Baratie let them use Sanji's small boat. It was anchored and ready to go. Sanji even told her about a ocean called 'All blue.' She really wanted to see it. It was Sanji's dream!

Luffy walked over to the boat that Zoro was on, she sat next to him.

"Where do ya think Nami went? Why doesn't she want to see us?" She asked her green haired companion. Zoro glanced at her. She was wearing a black skirt with black tights, a white shirt with a black jacket and a tie that was loosely tied around her neck. Her hair was out and her straw hat hung behind her head. Zoro sighed at the clothes that were just going to be ripped off during a fight, or ruined due to carelessness.

"I don't know." Zoro shook his head. Luffy sighed.

"Well, when Sanji's ready, we should head off. I was thinking we should go today..." she trailed off.

"Whatever you want." Zoro yawned. Luffy looked out at the sea.

"You know Zoro..." She smiled.

"What?"

"This reminds me of the boat we had when it was just us." She laughed. Zoro looked around and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." he said.

The workers from Baratie had all come out. Luffy looked to see Sanji walking towards them. Sanji turned to Zeff.

"Bye." He said plainly.

"Don't catch a cold brat." Zeff retorted. That did it. Sanji broke out in tears. He bowed.

"Thank you! You shitty old man!" He cried. The goodbye was tearful, and heart felt. Luffy smiled.

"Let's go Sanji!" She smiled. Sanji turned and turned into a mini-tornado, swirling over to Luffy who was laughing at his tornado-ness.

"LUFFY-CHWAANN!" he shouted as the straw hats sailed away. Luffy sat on the head of the ship.

"Your funny" She smiled at the love struck cook.

"Are you hungry my angel!?" He asked. Zoro sat near-by Luffy. Usopp, Yosaku and Johnny were cheering about food. Luffy took up Sanji's offer and joined in.

"FOOD! FOOD!" Luffy cheered.

Sanji went into the kitchen, and came out with rice and soup. He gave Luffy a nice big helping. She started eating it as soon as it was placed ever-so-gently into her lap. The men in the crew look at their bowls compared to Luffy's giant one. But ate it anyway.

"More!" Usopp smiled.

"Were all out." Sanji said.

"More!" Luffy cheered.

"Sure thing Luffy!" Sanji smiled, filling her bowl again. Usopp glared at Luffy, who stuck her tongue out.

"How come you get more?" Usopp sighed.

"Cuz'! I'm the captain!" Luffy laughed, drinking the rest of her bowl. Zoro opened one sleepy eye.

"Yeah, that's not the reason.." He muttered, to low for the Laughing Luffy to hear.

They came to an Island after a few days. Zoro was surprised that Luffy's outfit was still intact.

"Look! Its Merry!" Luffy smiled. Usopp looked over.

"Yeah it is!" he smiled.

"I don't think it's anchored." Zoro said, watching it float along. Johnny volunteered to swim over to it as they got closer. They waved when they got to the ship saying it was all clear. Sanji started turning the boat to the Going Merry that was floating along the shore. But, the boat was attacked. It flipped over and Sanji dove for Luffy, kicking Zoro in the other direction. Zoro swam for the going merry. He got on the boat and Zoro watched for Luffy, who never surfaced with Sanji. Usopp swam to land. The boat was floating along.

Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro were on the Going Merry, Yosaku had been hiding in the Men's Cabin. The four floated by a place called 'Arlong Park' The boat was stopped and the crew was quiet. Except for Zoro, he was about to started a fight when the other three conked him on the head. Zoro woke up tied to the mast. His swords were still in place though her couldn't get to them. He wanted to get off the ship... Luffy was with that shitty cook all by herself. He had to admit... he was worried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" The green haired man finally yelled. The rest of the crew was off hiding somewhere. Maybe they jumped off the boat. He looked and saw them swimming away just as the ship was boarded.

"Hey, look here." A fish looking man said, pointing at Zoro.

"Mutiny?" The other laughed. Zoro struggled. But, he was a sitting Duck.

Luffy was settled on Sanji's back.

"Where'd Zoro go?" Luffy asked.

"Shitty Marimo probably got lost." Sanji said, puffing out a cloud of smoke. Luffy laughed.

"Zoro does get lost a lot!" She giggled. Sanji hiked Luffy up higher.

"Haaa, Luffy-chan's so adorable." He smiled. They were walking in a grassy field, looking around to find anyone that could help. Luffy climbed down from Sanji's back. She ran up ahead. "Be careful Luffy-chan!" Sanji yelled, then, the small girl disappeared into the trees.

Usopp was alone with Johnny. Lord knows what happened to Yosaku. When the two were confronted by a fish like man, Usopp shot at him with a smoke ball. The man got mad, Johnny ran one way, Usopp was pulled away. Usopp was flustered but then, his mouth was covered by a blue haired girl. She held a finger to her mouth. Usopp nodded and when the man left, the girl let go.

"Who are you!?" Usopp hissed.

"I'm Nojiko. Were you on that ship?" She asked. Usopp nodded. "Then, you know Nami?" she asked. Usopp stood straight.

"Yeah! What's up with her?" he asked. Nojiko sighed.

"lets find the rest of you. Then we'll talk." Nojiko led Usopp to a field. "Wait here." Then she returned to town.

Luffy was lost again. She decided to search for Nami, Zoro and Usopp. Sanji was behind her. Or at least she thought he was. She was alone now. Why'd she always get lost in the woods? She expected Nami to find her, she was good at finding the directionless captain. But, Luffy had come here to see what was troubling her orange haired navigator. Luffy thought about many things. Maybe that's why she got lost, maybe she did it on purpose to give herself a moment to think. She doesn't think half the time anyway, so why not think when there's no one to talk with? She wondered what Nami was doing.

"Nami... Where'd you go?" Luffy asked the forest.

Nami was in the back of her childhood home. She was pouring her treasure in a secret spot in her late mothers tangerine field. After she closed it she waited around the house. She sat in the kitchen. Maybe Nojiko would come home...

Sanji finally caught up with Luffy.

"Oh! There you are Sanji!" Luffy smiled.

"Luffy-chwan!" Sanji swirled over to her. The two walked and Sanji's love-struckness made Luffy laugh.

"Your so funny Sanji!" She would say when Sanji turned mini-tornado. The two walked out into a field. Usopp was there. Luffy, to Sanji's dismay, turned her attention two her friend.

"Usopp!" She smiled, hopping on his back. Surprised, Usopp looked at his friends smiling face.

"Oh, so you were okay!" Usopp looked over at Sanji and waved. Sanji sat near a tree and waved back. The three sat around. Johnny and Yosaku were the next who showed up. They bot hug-tackled Luffy, who laughed as she toppled over onto the ground.

"Guys! You two found us!" Luffy giggled.

"LUFFY-ANIKI!" They wailed. Sanji kicked them away. The two had large bumps on their heads and sat moping away from Luffy.

Zoro finally escaped that god awful Arlong Park place. He was sure he saw Nami their. He was sure... But maybe not. Anyway, he managed to make it back to the going Merry. When marines appeared. Suddenly, Bombs were shot at the surprised swordsman. The ship was literally blown out the water.

"SHIT!" Zoro exclaimed, holding onto the mast as the ship flew into a clearing. Zoro heard a familiar surprised voice.

"MERRY!?" Then the ship crashed, stopping and sending Zoro full speed into a straw hatted girl.

Luffy rolled across the ground with her first mate. She laid on top of him, dazed and dizzy.

"OI MARIMO!" Sanji yelled. Zoro shot up, sending Luffy flying back some, she stood and wobbled some before giving into her dizziness and falling.

"HOW'RE YOU CALLIN MARIMO YOU SWIRLY EYEBROW!?" Zoro yelled back at the angry Sanji. Luffy moaned, trying to stand again.

'So dizzy. Everything spinning around and around..." Luffy muttered, lying in the ground. Sanji was at Luffy side.

"Luffy-chwan!? Are you damaged!? Did that shitty swordsman hurt you!?" he asked, lifting her in his arms. Zoro looked over at the dazed girl.

"Oh, sorry about that Luffy." He said, he knew she was fine, she was rubber. She was just dizzy as all.

"Oh, so you all found each other." everyone turned to see Nojiko.

Usopp was the first to speak.

"It's you! You said you were going to tell us why Nami's acting weird right?" he said, that got everyone's attention. They all were quiet, except for Luffy, who snapped out of the dizziness and stood up. She began to walk away.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Don't you want to hear about Nami-san's past?" Sanji asked. Luffy looked back.

"Well, I'll be honest and say, I really don't care. She'll still be Nami after." Luffy shrugged. Zoro smirked, that was his captain. He settled into a snooze under a tree. Sanji and the rest, decided to listen.

Luffy walked around aimlessly. She found herself at a small house outside town, she looked inside it was small. Luffy looked around. She wondered who lived there. She didn't care really, but... she still let her curiosity get the best of her. She walked through the empty town. Nami was walking towards her.

"Nami!" She smiled. She ran up the the girl. Nami looked up at Luffy.

"Luffy?" she said. Then she got angry. "Why are you here!?" She shot. Luffy smiled still.

"Because, your my friend Nami!" Luffy said.

"No I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just using you."

"Using me? Nami, don't be silly!"

"NO, Luffy! I WAS using you to steal some money!"

"That's okay! I forgive you!"

"NO LUFFY! It's not that simple! I'm already in a pirate crew!" Nami flashed Luffy the symbol of the Arlong pirates.

"But Nami..."

"No Luffy! Listen! I WAS USING YOU! You were nothing to me. Just a pawn! You were just a ride! Protection! Nothing else!" Nami shouted. Luffy was taken back a bit. But Nami was still Nami! So Luffy still smiled.

"It's okay Nami! Really!" Luffy smiled.

"Just leave Luffy! Go away!" Nami stomped past Luffy.

Nami had tears in her eyes. Stupid Luffy... Why did she have to be so forgiving? Nami wanted Luffy to scream and yell at her. Not accept her as the thieving girl she was. She wanted them angry for stealing their boat. She wanted them to never want to talk to her again. She wanted... she wanted them to be safe. Nami went back to her old house. She poured the last of her treasure in her secret place. She finally had enough. But then, someone burst through the door.

Luffy didn't understand. Nami didn't like her anymore? What did she mean when she said 'I was using you'? Nami did nothing wrong! But she was already part of a crew, still! No reason to apologize! Nami never said she'd stay with Luffy forever! Luffy just wanted Nami to know it was all okay. But looked scared, more scared than angry. Luffy hid, when Marines ran past her. She needed to warn the others, she ran back to the clearing.

"Guys!" she yelled. Zoro looked up and looked at Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked, Usopp and the rest looked up.

"We need to save Nami!" Luffy demanded.

"Haaa?" Zoro said.

"Nami, she's not mad at us! She scared!" Luffy said. Then she ran back to Nami. Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro followed her.

Nami fell to her knees. It was Arlong, she knew it. He told the marine to steal her money. She hated Arlong! She was crying. Crying in the middle of the street, She was alone again. She had pushed Luffy away. She glared at the mark on her shoulder, taking out her pocket knife she stabbed it. It was still there. So she stabbed it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until her hand was stopped. She looked to her side and it was Luffy.

"I thought I told you to go away! I want to be alone! I want... I want..." Nami sobbed. Luffy hugged her tight.

"It's gonna be okay Nami." She whispered. Nami looked at Luffy.

"Luffy..." she said, hugging the younger girl. "Help me." She sobbed. Luffy pried Nami off of her and stood. She plucked her prized hat off her head and set it on Nami's orange hair. Nami felt it. Luffy's treasure. She felt safe. Luffy helped her up.

"Of course I will!" She smiled. Then, she turned and walked forward, she pulled off her tie, and her jacket.

Luffy walked away from Nami. Then she stopped.

"Lets go." She said. For the first time, Nami noticed Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji. They were behind her. They had her back just like Luffy did.

"Right captain." The said. The group followed Luffy. It was time to face Arlong. Luffy and her crew broke into a run.

"For Nami!" she exclaimed.

"Right!" the team yelled.


	12. Luffy vs Arlong! Nami, your my friend!

Luffy didn't bother with the door. She simply punched her way through the side gate. A whistle sounded.

"Impressive." a bored voice yawned. Luffy was still seething with anger. Someone made Nami cry, her friend was crying. And now, someone would pay dearly.

"Where the fuck is Arlong?" She growled.

"Oh, feisty." said the big shark like man in a chair. "If your looking for Arlong, that'd be me." said the man, turning his head to Luffy.

"You. You're going down." Luffy smirked.

"Is that so?" he said, snapping his fingers. Three men appeared in front of him. One had six swords, the other had weirdly long lips and the third was a large karate looking man.

The swords man charged Luffy, but was deflected by Zoro. Zoro pushed him away. Next, the long lipped guy tried to attack, surprisingly, Usopp was the one to drive him away. Then, Sanji drove off the last lackey, beating him easily. Giving Luffy a clear shot at Arlong. Arlong stopped Luffy in her tracks. Luffy punched, Arlong caught it. Luffy kicked, Arlong caught it. Luffy was hanging by her arm and leg before she was tossed aside.

"GUM GUM! PISTOL!" Luffy yelled, stretching out her arm. Arlong took the punch head on.

"A devils fruit user?" He grinned. He snapped his fingers again. Three men shot out of the water and tackled Luffy.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted.

"Let go!" she screamed, the men started yanking her back into the water. Luffy saw where she was heading. She clawed at the deck.

"Stop it!" she kicked, but her feet were being held down, as were her arms. Arlong laughed. Then he looked at Luffy.

"Drown little devil fruit user!" he laughed. And Luffy was pulled back into the water. She held her breath for a while, then her lungs begged for air. She took in a breath, along with water. She wanted to kick but her body felt like a giant hammer. She was drowning.

Zoro watched as his captain was dragged back into the water.

"Luffy!" He yelled, Sanji was on it. He ran to the water and dived in.

"That was stupid of him." Arlong laughed, sitting back on his chair. Zoro looked as more of the fish men dove into the water. Sanji would have to fight the fish men in their own territory, this was bad.

"Crap.." Zoro muttered, dodging more slices. Arlong laughed.

"How about a game? Can you save your captain before she drowns?" Arlong laughed harder. Zoro fought harder, Sanji tried to swim faster. Luffy was still begging for air.

Sanji held his breath, Luffy was just out of reach. He dodged the fish men that came at him. Some of them attempted to knock the air out of him. Luffy was still falling deeper, mouth open and taking in water. He swam faster. Then, he found himself in a water fight. And he wasn't leaving.

Luffy couldn't move she looked up and saw Sanji fighting some other people in the water. She tried to reach out but her arm didn't move... Sanji. Her consciousness was fading, just when she saw Sanji reach out to her, everything went black.

Zoro defeated the six swords user, he was injured, but more worried about Luffy. Then, Sanji came sputtering out of the water, he was gasping and badly hurt. But he placed Luffy on the deck and pushed the water out of her. Luffy coughed and sat up.

"Sanji!" she yelled, "Sanji are you okay?" She asked. Sanji stood and lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said. Luffy smiled.

"Good!" Then she spotted Zoro. He was standing up, he looked fine. She stretched her arms around her crew mates and flung them away.

"WHAT THE!?" Zoro was yelling along with Sanji. Luffy stood and placed her hat back on her head. Then she glared at Arlong.

"Now, we can fight." she growled. Arlong stood and faced the small captain.

The fight dragged out. Luffy had been bitten, cut, and had two pairs of shark teeth pulled out of her. She was currently destroying Nami's room. She saw a desk, and kicked that outside. Hoping Nami would get the message.

Nami had come with the villagers, she was standing in front watching as Luffy and Arlong beat each other senseless. When Luffy was shot into the top floor, Nami was scared, until papers started flying out. Papers, her maps that she drew for Arlong. Not only that but her desk. The desk she slaved over for years without a break. It was falling, it hit the ground and broke. Nami clutched the hat on her head.

"Luffy..." she felt tears running down her face. She was free. She knew it when the building toppled over, crushing Arlong. Luffy came out of the rubble.

"NAMI!" She shouted, raising an arm to say she won. "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!" She shouted. Nami cried.

"Yeah!" She sobbed.

A marine looked at the small girl, she took her hat back from another girl and put it on her head.

"Little brat, the head quarters, they need to learn about this!" He said. Luffy put a hand on her hip and raised her other arm again, to let the town know they won, she was covered in bruises and dirt, but had a large smile on her face. The Marine snapped a daring, front view, picture. And he got on a small boat, and rowed away quickly. "You'll be a wanted brat by the time I'm done." he growled, writing down the events on a piece of paper. What did that orange haired girl call her... Luffy? Straw-Hat Luffy. That had a nice ring. "Dead or alive..." he smirked. Then he watched the island fade.

After a wild party, The crew was back on the going Merry. It now had a nice garden of tangerines on it. Nami loved them. She jetted through the crowd without a goodbye and jumped on the face that was sailing away. Then, she reviled all the wallets she stole. The villagers screamed after her. But the village faded. Nami smiled at the crew. And they sailed off. Johnny and Yosaku were gone, they were gonna set sail after them.

"Lets go!" Luffy smiled.

"Yeah!" The crew cheered.

The next day. Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji were relaxing until Luffy yelled from her post on the Going Merry's head.

"Yo!" she called.

"Whats up?" Zoro asked from his spot near the head of the ship.

"I'm thinking we should head straight to the Grand Line! What do you think?" she smiled. If Zoro agreed they would be all set, he was her first mate after all, he had a say in some of her decisions.  
"Haaa?" Zoro said. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to build up my crew more. But I have a feeling we should get going." Luffy said, laying back to face Zoro.

"Whatever you want... I'll be ready." Zoro yawned. Luffy jumped down and told the rest of the crew. Nami turned the boat to Louge Town. When a news paper was dropped onto the boat, Zoro picked it up and a paper fell out. It was Luffy, right after the Arlong fight, she had her arm raised in victory. Then he read down. Straw-hat Luffy, Dead or alive!? 30,000,000 beil!? Zoro looked up.

"Luffy! Come look at this!" He yelled Luffy ran over. She saw her bounty and her eyes lit up. She high fived her first mate and cheered. Nami saw it and the rest of the crew did too. Usopp said it was cool Sanji swirled over how cute Luffy looked in the picture and Nami was angry.

"IT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" Nami moaned. They would be chased endlessly now. For sure.

And the news traveled all over, Monkey .D. (Straw-Hat) Luffy with a bounty of 30,000,000. the girl who defeated axe hand Morgan, A former marine, who left to be a pirate. The girl who defeated Arlong. She can be identified by her Straw hat. And boy, the news hit some people hard. But lets save that for the next chapter.


	13. And the poster is seen around the world!

**Ace and Sabo-**

The brothers were comfortable on their small ship, when a news paper landed on the deck. Sabo opened it and screamed. Ace walked over to his brother and saw the poster. It said, Monkey .D. Luffy, (Straw-hat Luffy) former Marine, defeated axe hand Morgan to become a pirate, recently defeated Arlong. Ace looked at the picture. It was a girl in a white shirt, and black skirt. She had long black hair and a scar under her eye. She had a generously large chest and was very pretty. But then Ace saw her straw hat. Sabo saw it two. Their sister, she was alive and kicking. But she was gorgeous!

"LUFFY!?" the two shouted. They didn't know what to think. Well, Ace did.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! SHE'S HOT!" Ace cried. Sabo face palmed.

"Ace." he sighed.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER! WHERE IS SHE HEADING!? COME ON SABO!" Ace shot the boat in the direction of Louge Town.

"ACE! SLOW DOWN!" Sabo shouted, hanging on for dear life.

"DON'T WORRY LUFFY!" Ace shouted. "YOUR BIG BROTHER'S WILL BE THERE SOON!" he exclaimed, leaving a trail of fire in the boats wake.

**Garp, Coby, and Helemeppo-**

Garp studied the poster in his hands. That was his granddaughter alright. He laughed. And pinned the poster on his wall.

"So, the little brat decided to follow her dreams eh?" Then his expression soured. "THAT UNGREATFUL BRAT! WHAN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" he yelled, alerting the marine base, Coby and Helemeppo, new recruits saw the poster as well.

"Wow! Its Luffy-san!" Coby smiled. Helemeppo scoffed.

"That stupid girl..." He muttered.

"Luffy's not stupid! She's amazing! This is her first bounty and look at how high it is!" Coby awed. Helemeppo just rolled his eyes.

"THAT DAMNED BRAT! I'LL KILL HER!" Garp's voice rang. The two boys looked at each other and ran.

**Windmill Village-**

The town cheered.

"Way to go Luffy!" They all yelled, except for the Mayor.

"NO NO NO! YOU SEE! THIS IS WHAT MAKES EAST BLUE SO INFAMOUS!" He yelled. But Makino pinned up Luffy's picture to the wall.

"That's our Luffy-chan!" She giggled. The town cheered.

"THAT'S OUR LUFFY!" They yelled. And the town partied. Some kids asked who Luffy was. Everyone was glad to answer.

**Dadan Mountain bandits-**

Dadan hung a poster next to two others She stood back and the bandits cheered. They threw a huge party.

"First Ace and Sabo! Now little Luffy!" someone exclaimed. Dadan laughed. Her kids were growing up just fine. Garp may kill her for raising them to be pirates, but it was worth seeing them happy. She hung the posters in her room and smiled. Luffy had grown up. Ace was older, and so was Sabo.

"Those'er my kids!" She shouted, and the bandits cheered.

**The Red-Haired Pirates-**

Shanks smiled wide at the wanted poster in his hands. He had heard Luffy was taken by the Marines and forced into working there. But this? Luffy was always crazy but beating up Arlong? He laughed. The crew was celebrating Luffy's bounty.

"She's on her way!" Ben exclaimed.

"Looky here!" Yasopp yelled, pointing at the side. If you looked, you could see Usopp standing somewhat behind the smiling Luffy.

"Haaa!? Isn't that your kid?" Shanks smirked.

"Sure is!" Yasopp said proudly. Ben smiled and the crew cheered.

"GO FOR IT LUFFY! They all yelled. Shanks stuck the picture in his pocket. Luffy was on her way. And kicked off to a great start.

**Back on the Going Merry-**

Luffy sneezed again. Nami looked up and took her drink from a heart-eyed Sanji. Then the cook rushed over to Luffy.

"Are you catching a cold Luffy-chwan!?" He yelled. Luffy shook her head.

"Nah, someone must be talking about me..." She trailed off, then she saw an island in the distance.

"An Island!" She yelled Usopp looked up from the steering wheel.

"Hey! That's Louge Town!" He said. Luffy smiled. It was the place the Pirate King was born, the place where he died. The beginning! Luffy smiled.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" She cheered.

"RIGHT!" Every one yelled. Luffy was happy. But then she sneezed again.


	14. Luffy's Execution! One step ahead!

They docked at the town. After Luffy changed into her usual red vest and blue shorts, Usopp volunteered to stay back and watch the boat. Luffy wanted to go see the execution platform. Zoro followed her Sanji went shopping with Nami. Luffy lost Zoro. She couldn't find the platform either!

Luffy walked along a dock where some pirates were beat up. A man with white hair and two cigars hanging from his mouth. She ignored him.

"Haaa... I'm lost!" She said sadly. The man looked over at her.

"Where are you going?" he said, eying the tiny girl. She glanced at him.

"The execution platform!" She grinned. The man looked at her strangely.

"Well, it's all the way in the middle of town." He said. Luffy smiled.

"Thanks!" She said sticking her hat on her head and running away. Then a solider ran up to him.

"Captain Smoker!" the solider yelled.

"What is it?" Smoker asked. He looked at the wanted poster he was handed. Then in the direction of the girl. He crushed the paper. He had just let Straw Hat Luffy run away from him. He angrily started off the the execution platform.

"I'll be back!" he yelled.

Luffy finally made it. She wanted to climb up to the top. But when she did. The man from earlier was staring at her.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" he yelled.

"Yo!" Luffy smiled.

"Your under arrest!" he yelled, sending a smoke cloud over to her, Luffy jumped out of the way and launched herself at Smoker, she fazed through him and bounced across town.

"AhahAHHHHH!" she screamed. Smoker growled, running after her.

Zoro had finally bought another sword, it was a good one two. But some girl kept nagging him about it, he left her at the store. Suddenly, a crash made him look to the side. Luffy was standing up in a pile of rubble.

"Luffy?" Zoro said. Luffy looked over and smiled.

"Zoro!" She laughed running over to him. "I found you!" She smiled.

"Yeah, you got lost." Zoro said, in all actuality, he was the lost one. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm being chased by the marines!" Luffy smiled proudly.

"DON'T BRAG ABOUT THAT!" Zoro shouted. Luffy laughed.

"Aw, don't be like that Zoro! Come on, Let's go eat!" She said, pulling him into a restaurant. The two ordered some food.

Buggy sat in a restaurant. He was lucky his crew found him and he was able to piece back together. He sat across from Cabaji and Mohji. He was so angry. That stupid straw hatted girl had a bounty even higher than his! It was even worse that a noisey pair of kids came in and were eating loudly. He put money on the table. Then the girl let out a loud laugh that rung in his ears, he slammed. Down on the fork, sending his money flying back.

Luffy had eaten her fill along with Zoro.

"I'm so full!" she smiled. 'After this we should go to the execution platform!" Luffy laughed. Zoro sighed.

"That would be great, but we don't have the money to pay for your buffet." He said. Luffy laughed again, and a small bag of money came flying onto the table. Zoro stared at it. The waitress picked it up and bid them farewell.

"Wow!" Luffy smiled. Her and Zoro exited the restaurant. "Thank you!" she yelled back. Buggy looked up and saw Luffy leaving the restaurant.

"Mugiwara!" he glared before storming out the restaurant.

Luffy went back to the boat to get her jacket. It had started raining. Then Luffy went to the execution platform, now that she knew where it was. It was dark. But she still climbed all the way to the top and sat down.

"Wow! So this is the view the pirate king saw!" She smiled. She laid down and peered over the edge. "This is way past cool!" She laughed, then, she felt something holding down her arms and neck. She tried to pull herself out but she was stuck. Then, a bunch of Pirates entered the clearing around the platform. Then, she heard a loud laugh. She craned her head and saw a person standing above her.

"Hello Mugiwara!"

"Buggy!?" Luffy shouted trying to get free of the lock she was in. Buggy had a sword in his hand. Buggy's crew cheered as Buggy announced,

"Now! Witness! The Execution Of Monkey .D. Luffy!" he laughed. Luffy looked around, there was no way out. No one to help her. She was so close to the grand line. So close to her dream. But, this is where fate carried her. She was going to die.

Zoro heard from a man that Mugiwara no Luffy was being executed. Sanji had heard to, the two of them rushed to the town center. And sure enough, Luffy was chained to the platform, Buggy standing over her with a sword in his hand. Zoro and Sanji started fighting the cheering pirates. Buggy laughed.

"Nice try! But Mugiwara's done for!" he yelled. "Any last words?" He asked. Luffy looked up at her crew mates.

"ZORO! NAMI! USOPP! SANJI!" Luffy shouted. "I'm sorry!" She said, looking up again. "But I'm done for!" She smiled widely. Buggy glared at how calm and collected she was in the face of death, and brought the sword down.

"LUFFY!" Zoro and Sanji yelled.

When lightning struck the platform.

Luffy walked out of the smoke and fire of the platform.

"Wow! I'm alive!" She laughed. The marines had shown up. Sanji and Zoro looked at Luffy.

"Luffy! We have to go!" Zoro yelled. Luffy waved.

"Yeah! Right behind you!" She yelled, running after the boys.

Luffy must have taken a wrong turn. Zoro and Sanji were no where to be found. She looked around. She ran straight. Then, a pole whacked her back and held her down.

"Ow! Hey!" she growled. Then she really felt pain. Smoke engulfed her. She coughed and couldn't see.

"Your under arrest." Smoker told her. Luffy coughed.  
"Smoky-kun!?" she said. Smoker flinched at the nickname. Then, a man in a coat came and kicked Smoker.

"What the?" Smoker looked at him. "Dragon?" He sneered.

Dragon looked back at Luffy. She was still covered in smoke, coughing and rubbing her eyes. Dragon smirked, she was beautiful.

"Luffy." He said. Luffy stopped and stood. She knew that voice! But from where?

"Who are you?" She coughed, squinting past the smoke, she could just barley see a man in a long brown coat.

"You should get going. I'll handle this." Dragon said. Luffy backed out of the smoke. She rubbed her eyes and put her hat on her head.

"Yeah... Thank you!" She yelled, running away. She looked back, who was he? Why did he seem so familiar?

Luffy heard the marines on her tail. She was so tired from the sea stone pole. Then, a large wind blew her up, and over the city.

"HELP!" he screamed, not wanting to fall into the ocean. But, instead, she landed safely on her boat in front of her crew. They all turned and stared at her. Luffy jumped up. "Set sail for the grand line!" She smiled.

"DON'T PLAY THAT OFF!" Usopp shouted. Nami smiled and Sanji raised the anchor. They set sail.

Smoker got on his boat. The marines sailed off for the grand line. He glared into the sea. That girl had made a fool of him. He WOULD catch her. She's heading for the grand line. He knew that much. But why did Monkey .D. Dragon show up and save her? He gripped Luffy's wanted poster in his hand and glanced at it.

"Monkey .D. Luffy... Wait.. Monkey .D.!? It can't be! That's impossible!" he walked to the front of the boat. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" He demanded

** Four days Later-**

Ace and Sabo were at the execution platform. It had burned down and was being repaired.

"Is she dead!? Did we miss her!?" Ace paced again. Sabo was showing Luffy's poster to some towns folk.

"Have you see this girl?" He asked, one man looked at the poster and nodded.

"Yeah! Woo, she almost got executed by another pirate!" He said.

"WHAT!?" Ace ran over. "Is she okay!?" He asked. The guy looked at him nervously and then glanced at Sabo, who sighed.

"Um, I don't know. She didn't get killed by the pirate. But, Captain Smoker of the marines and a whole troop of marines went after her! It was insane!" he said. Ace was pacing again. He used to be in smokers division, there's no way Luffy could beat him!

"Sabo! Come on!" He said, pushing the man aside running back to where their boat was docked.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled, he sighed. "Sorry sir. He's a bit over protective." Sabo said before following his brother. The two ran when Ace heard something at the docks, it was a fisherman.

"Wow, did you see that? That little pirate girl was lucky." He laughed with his friend.

"What little pirate girl?" Sabo asked. The man looked at him.

"Oh, Mugiwara no Luffy! She just came flying out of nowhere a few days ago, right on to her ship, and was gone with the waves." he said. The other man nodded.

"Yep, I heard her say something about the grand line." he nodded. Ace smiled, so Luffy did get away? But she was still not with them! Sabo and Ace wanted to see their sister. How is she one step ahead of them? Ace and Sabo got on their boat, and headed for the grand line.


	15. Ace and Sabo! Nami's sick?

Ace and Sabo went double time, they absolutely had to find Luffy! She was in danger! The two made int through into the grand line just fine, they went past a man and a whale. The whale had a jolly roger with a straw hat painted on it's forehead. Ace paced and fell asleep standing up. Sabo rolled his eyes and walked up to a man who was lounging outside.

"Have you seen this girl?" He asked. The man looked at it and smiled.

"Well look at that. Hey! Laboon!" The old man grabbed the poster and held it up to the whale. The whale looked at it ans sung in happiness.

"She's been here!?" Ace woke up.

"Yep, Luffy right? That pirate with the strange crew. She was a tough one. Even fought Laboon here." The man laughed at the memory.

"Strange crew?" Sabo asked. The man nodded.

"Roronoa Zoro, a Baratie chef named Sanji, A navigator, I gave her a log pose, her name was Nami, and a long nosed boy named Usopp." Then the man sat back down. "What a strange group she had!"

Ace was having a mental break down.

"All those boys! DID YOU SAY RORONOA ZORO!?" Ace was pacing again. It was becoming a bad habit. "He was locked up at... NO WONDER SHE CHOSE THEN TO LEAVE!" he was on fire now. "ALL THOSE MEN TAKING OUR LUFFY FOR GRANITE!" Ace shouted. Sabo threw sea water on his brother. Ace wobbled as his strength drained and he fell. Sabo looked at the man.

"Lu-chan's our little sister." he explained. The man nodded.

"I wouldn't worry." He said, before climbing back inside the whale. He threw out a log pose. "Use that! You'll be heading relatively in the same direction as her!" He yelled. Ace nodded thanks and he and Sabo jumped back on their boat, speeding off.

"THANKS!" they yelled.

The brothers smiled, now they knew what Luffy's flag looked like. That made it easier to find her. Right? Luffy was days ahead of them, there was no telling where the girl was now. Sabo thought as night fell, what was Luffy thinking? A pirate hunter, a pirate chef, a liar, and he guessed that the girl wasn't that strange. But still... Sabo just shook his head and drifted off along side his brother.

"Hey, Sabo?" Ace yawned.

"Yeah?" Sabo answered.

"Do you think Luffy still wants to see us?" Sabo sat up.

"Of course she does!" Sabo reassured Ace.

"But, she's made so much progress without trying to find us." Ace sat up too.

"Look, Luffy needs to make bonds, she's strong but not all that smart, she needs to be protected." Sabo explained.

"But that OUR job!" Ace protested. "WE'RE her brothers!" he flopped back down. Sabo laid down.

"She's all grown up." Sabo sighed. Ace grumbled something before going to sleep. Sabo and Ace thought about the past.

**Flashback-**

_Ace and Sabo were walking back with treasure. They planned to put it with their stash. Then, they heard laughing and giggling from near by, they ran to their stash and found a small girl with a red dress and black hair in two pony tails under a to-big straw hat. The girl had somehow found their stash and was playing with the things inside. She threw the golden crown on top of her straw hat and swung around the gold encrusted sword._

"_Grandpa! Grandpa!" She shouted. "Check it out!" She jumped. _

_ Ace and Sabo were hiding behind a bush. When Garp came from the side of the tree. _

"_Luffy! So this is where you went, what do you have there?" he asked._

"_Treasure! I found treasure! I can't wait to show Shanks!" The small girl cheered. Garp growled._

"_THERE WILL BE NO MORE TALK ABOUT THAT RED-HAIR! GOT IT!?" Garp shouted. Luffy pouted._

"_SHUT UP! SHANKS IS THE BEST PIRATE EVER!" the girl stuck out her tongue. Garp scowled. He threw the treasure to the side._

"_I knew I couldn't leave you in that town. I should have taken you with me back to base. Come on!" He said, scooping up the girl. _

"_Where we going?" she asked, her voice fading. _

_ Ace and Sabo decided to move their treasure. _

"_How did that bratty girl find it?" Ace grumbled. As they hid it in a tree. Sabo shrugged._

"_No clue. But at least she can't find it again." they closed up the hollowed out tree and went their separate ways._

"_Ah well, see you tomorrow." Ace yawned, he killed a large pig and brought it back. He wondered where that shitty old Garp was heading. He got back to the house and saw Garp talking to Dadan. The girl from earlier was running around outside._

"_WHAT!?" Dadan screamed. She looked at the girl. Ace could just hear what they were saying._

"_Luffy!" Garp grabbed her by the arm and faced her to Dadan. "Say hi." He told her._

"_Yo!" Luffy smiled. Dadan looked at her._

"_Why do I have to watch her!?" She glared._

"_Because I said so!" Garp laughed. Luffy looked at her grandpa, then at the house._

"_Grandpa! I don't wanna live in this shitty place! I wanna live with Makino again!" Luffy groaned. _

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dadan yelled. "I REFUSE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS THING!" Garp held up Luffy._

"_This happens to be my ONLY granddaughter! I'm leaving her in your care and she better not come back as a pirate!" Garp said walking away. Luffy ran after him_

"_Hey! Your not gonna leave me here are you!?" She yelled. _

"_Bye Luffy! Take care!" Garp yelled. _

_ Luffy stopped and turned around. Her eyes met with coal ones._

"_Hiya!" Luffy smiled. Ace remained quiet. This girl seemed like a brat, one who usually gets what she wants. A girl who did nothing but cry about what she didn't like. Ace walked past her. "Fine, screw you then." Luffy huffed. Ace turned to glare at her._

"_What was that!?" He stomped over to her._

"_Did I stutter?" She glared back. Ace punched her arm. She was unfazed. Then, Luffy turned and stomped into the forest. She looked like she was crying._

"_Where are you going!?" Ace shouted._

"_I don't know!" She shouted back, disappearing into the forest. __Ace looked around, no one was outside. He ran after Luffy. _

_ Luffy was crying. She wanted to go back to town. The bandit's hated her, that stupid kid hated her. And she hated them too! But she liked Makino and the mayor and the townsfolk. She wanted to go back to them. She climbed over rocks and hopped over streams. She ran through trees and over a bridge. But was met with more forest. She sat down, and cried. She was alone again. She didn't like being alone. It hurt. It hurt even worse then when she stabbed under her eye to prove to Shanks she was brave and tough, despite being a small little girl. She pulled her straw hat down and gripped it tight, she missed Shanks. _

"_Hey." She felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and it was the boy from earlier. She wiped her tears away.  
"What?" She asked. _

"_I'm Ace." He said. Luffy looked over. _

"_I'm Luffy." she grinned. They sat there for a while... Luffy smiled to herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

**Flash back end- **

Sabo smiled. Ace told him that story a million times. Ace must have been thinking the same, he snored but was smiling.

"Luffy..." He muttered. Ace didn't like to show I around Luffy. But he cared deeply about her. Sure he was a bit over protective... okay crazy protective. You know what? Ace just wanted Luffy all to himself. But Sabo would deal with that when the time came. He stared out into the sea. And fell asleep.

The next day, Ace woke up to see an island, it was full of sand. It was warm too. Sabo woke up and yawned. He looked at the island. It was a desert.

"You think she's here?" Ace asked. Sabo shrugged.

"No clue. But it can't hurt to look." He said, pulling the boat onto the sand.

**Back to the crew (A/N: I skipped the Laboon and meeting Vivi to show how Ace and Sabo were doing. Next chapter hopefully I won't go over board and we'll meet Chopper!)**

Luffy sneezed. Vivi, princess of Alabast, a girl they met after they said 'see you later' to Laboon, looked up at the ships head.

"Are you catching a cold?" She asked. Luffy shook her head.

"No, but we need to find a doctor soon." She sighed, looking out into the sea.

Nami had a disease, no one knew what it was, not even Vivi. She seemed to have got it from that last island they went to. With the cool giants! Luffy grinned at the memory. Anyway, the crew was hoping a doctor would be at the next Island. They would care for Nami until that time came.

It started snowing. Usopp got his coat, Vivi borrowed one of Nami's coats, Zoro put on a coat, as did Sanji.

"Luffy?" Usopp said after an hour. Luffy looked down.

"Yeah? What's up?" she said.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. Luffy looked at him weird.

"Why would I be cold?" She said.

"It's snowing." Usopp pointed out. Luffy looked up, and around.

"HOLY SHIT ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!" She yelled running to get her coat.

"HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE!?" the crew yelled.

Luffy came out in long blue pant's, black boots, a red coat, and black gloves. Nami obviously bought it for her.

"LUFFY-CHWAN!" Sanji swirled. Luffy laughed at Sanji's swirling. And she went back to looking at the sea. Or rather, at the pirate ship that was blocking their path.


	16. Of Marriage Proposals and Snowy Islands

Luffy looked up.

"HEY! MOVE!" She yelled. The boat didn't waver. But the captain jumped down. The man bit out of part of the rail from the ship. "HEY!" Luffy shouted. The man looked at her. Hearts formed in his eyes.

"Who's this?" He said when Luffy stomped up to him.

"I should be asking you that question! What's with you eating my ship!" She shouted. The man drooled staring at her.

"In all my years I have never seen such perfection!" He yelled, ignoring her anger and focusing on her beauty.

"Get off my ship you...you... ship eater!" Luffy fumed when he bit another part of the rail. The man just continued to drool over Luffy.

"I am King Wapol!" Wapol said proudly. "And who are you?" he asked the straw hatted captain.

"Monkey .D. Luffy!" Luffy said, still angry about her ship. Zoro was asleep, Sanji was in the kitchen, Nami was still asleep her room, Vivi was with Nami, Usopp was crying over the broken ship.

Wapol smiled. This girl was beautiful, feisty, demanding, and adorable at the same time.

"Well then, Monkey .D. Luffy," Wapol began. Luffy stared at him angrily. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Everything was silent. Zoro woke up, Usopp looked over, Sanji and Vivi burst outside.

"WHAT!?" The crew shouted.

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!" Zoro and Sanji shouted. Luffy stared at this man with a confused look on her face, then she looked to Zoro.

"Hey Zoro! Is 'marry' a good thing?" she asked. The crew fell over. Zoro looked up at her. She really didn't know what it meant to get married.

"It means you'll be with him for the rest of your life." Zoro explained as simply as he could. Luffy thought.

"Well that doesn't sound very fun." She laughed. Then she turned to Wapol "Sorry, but no!" She smiled.

"You'll be a queen!" Wapol tried to convince her. Luffy shook her head.

"No! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" She shouted.

Wapol couldn't believe his ears. Did this girl just turn down being a queen? In favor of being a pirate!? Luffy looked like she meant it. Wapol got angry. He took a bite from the mast. Luffy glared.

"I told you to stop it!" She yelled. Wapol paid the stupid girl no attention. "Gum gum BAZOOKA!" Luffy screamed, slamming her hands into Wapol and sending him flying in some random direction. Wapol's ship members looked at the girl in surprise. "No move it!" She yelled up at them. They let out a surprised yelp then went ofter their captain yelling,

"CAPTAIN WAPOL!"

When the boat moved Luffy saw and island. Her anger went away and she jumped up and down in excitement.

"An island! An island!" She shouted. Zoro smirked and went back to sleep. Sanji spun outside with a plate of food and hot chocolate.

"Vivi-chwan! Luffy-chwan!" He yelled as he presented them with hot chocolate. Luffy grabbed her and ran back to the ships head.

"Thanks Sanji!" She yelled back, shoving some food into her mouth.

"Thank you." Vivi smiled, sipping her drink.

Luffy continued to stare at the island, Zoro was in his usual spot. Unfortunately, Luffy excitement got the best of her. They were close to the island, sailing in a small river looking for a place to dock. Luffy was about to jump off the boat when the small river they were in was surrounded with people.

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy said, nudging him awake. "Who're they?" she asked, Zoro yawned and looked up.

"The people who live here I guess." Zoro said. Luffy smiled.

"Yo! Do you mind if we see a doctor!" Luffy waved.

No answer.

"Please! I have a sick ship mate!" Luffy called again.

No answer. Then, Vivi came out.

"We're telling the truth! Please she'll die!" She yelled, no one moved, but some murmurs where made and a few glared at the pirates. A gun shot rang out, and hit Vivi.

"Vivi!" Luffy saw her arm bleeding. She glared. "Who did that!?" She yelled, the villagers backed up.

"Damn lying pirates." Luffy heard someone mutter.

Luffy was shocked, is that why? They thought she was lying?

"I'm not lying!" Luffy yelled. The crew was ready to fight. "I'll prove it!" she yelled. She turned around. "Zoro!" she yelled, "Drop your swords. Usopp, drop your weapon too." she ordered. Zoro obeyed. Usopp dropped his weapon on the ship deck. Then she looked at Vivi. "Are you okay?" Vivi nodded.

"It just grazed me." She smiled. Luffy smiled back, Vivi dropped her weapon. The crew kicked the weapons away. Then, Luffy got to her knees and bowed.

"Please! I'll come with you! If it's just me and my sick crew mate then it shouldn't be a problem right?" Luffy was begging. "Please?" Someone came out of the crowd.

"Trust them." He said. "Pirate!" He called to Luffy. Luffy looked up. "I assume your the captain?" He asked, Luffy nodded.

"I am." She admitted.

The man looked at the girl. She was a captain? Her eyes held truth.

"This captain is begging. They could be different from the other pirates. Trust them." HE told the villagers.

"Are you sure? Dalton-san?" someone asked. Dalton nodded.

"You can bring one escort." Dalton told Luffy. Luffy nodded.

"Thank you!" She turned. Zoro would have to bring his swords. Usopp is to cowardly. Vivi is hurt. Nami is sick, and she's coming anyway. So Sanji would come with her. "Sanji! Lets go!" She told him. Sanji nodded.

"Ok! Luffy-chwan!" Sanji said, bringing out Nami.

"I'll go too!" Vivi said. Dalton nodded.

"Sure." he had a coat on now. The villagers gasped. They felt bad, this pirate was being truthful and they shot at her.

Zoro understood why Luffy had chosen Sanji to go, but he still wanted to go to protect her. He watched Luffy and Sanji, who was carrying Nami, leave the boat. Usopp decided it be best if they dock and meet up with them later.

"Yeah! Luffy waved. As the she left with most of the crew.

Luffy, Sanji, Vivi, and Nami walked (well, Nami was being carried) through the town to Dalton's house. They laid Nami down on a bed and Luffy looked up.

"So, are you a doctor?" She asked. The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid we have no doctors." he told her. Sanji and Luffy looked at each other. Then back at Dalton.

"WHAT!?" They yelled. Vivi was in shock.

"What do you mean there's no Doctors here?"

"Well, there is one." Dalton said.

"Well, where is she?" Luffy asked. Dalton pointed out the window to two giant mountains.

"She lives up there. She only comes down occasionally with her pet reindeer. Dr. Kureha. It's dangerous to go there by foot." Luffy stood up.

"Then when will she come?" she asked. Dalton shrugged.

"No one knows." he said. Vivi tended to Nami for a bit, then looked to Luffy.

"So what now?" Vivi asked as Usopp entered.

Usopp looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Wheres Zoro?" Vivi asked. Usopp shrugged.

"Stupid Marimo..." Sanji grumbled. Usopp looked at Luffy, who paced the floors.

"So what happened?" he asked again.

"They're no doctors here. There's only one." Luffy grumbled.

"What?" Usopp said confused.

"She lives on the top of those large mountains. But getting there is dangerous." Vivi explained. Luffy looked at Nami, who still had her coat on.

"I'm going!" She declared.

"Going where?" Usopp asked.

"I'm going to see that doctor! And Nami's coming with me!" Luffy said, slipping Nami on her back.

"You can't! It's dangerous!" Dalton exclaimed.

"He's right Luffy-chan, you can't fight with Nami on your back. You'll both be hurt." Sanji explained.

"Then come with me!" Luffy shot at Sanji. "You can fight for me! Please, we need to get Nami to a doctor." Sanji thought. Then nodded.

"Fine. I guess I can go with you." The three started out.

"Tell Zoro what's going on! We'll be back soon!" Luffy yelled back. Then she smiled. "Now, lets go Nami!" She said, hiking Nami up higher. Luffy bolted.

"Ah! Luffy-chwan! Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled, running after them.


	17. Snowy Disaster! Luffy's determination!

Sanji and Luffy had been walking for a while. It was cold, but their jackets kept the cold out. They reached the forest when a group of bunny's jumped from the trees.

"What's that Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"This must be the danger that old man was warning us about..." Sanji said when one rabbit jumped at them. "Stay back! Luffy-chan!" Sanji shouted.

Sanji was kicking a path through the rabbits. But they started going for Luffy. Sanji fought them off, constantly having to tell Luffy she couldn't fight with Nami on her back. One rabbit caught Sanji off guard and kicked him back at Luffy. The two stood on guard when all the rabbits started hopping at once.

Luffy heard a loud rumbling noise. Sanji let out a surprised shot when he saw the mountain of snow tumbling down towards them. Sanji grabbed Luffy's hand and they ran to a mountain ledge the avalanche was shorter than so the could make it past. But, A rabbit attacked them on the way, Sanji flung Luffy as best he could to the ledge before being toppled by the snow.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted peering over the edge. She pulled off her jacket and laid it on the ground, setting Nami down Luffy went to the snow and started digging.

Luffy finally found the cook, he was cold and unconscious. She picked him up and half dragged him to the mountain ledge. She set Sanji on the ground and balanced Nami with one arm while putting on her coat. She put Nami back on her back and had Sanji over her shoulder. She stretched slightly, earning a rip from her jacket. She cursed and continued on to the large mountain in front of her, she had taken five large steps back and had to take ten steps forward.

Luffy was having it rough. Sanji was out of commission and her jacket was ripping. Nami was still sick, but now she had to carry Sanji too. He was unconscious thanks to the avalanche those mean old rabbits made. But, Luffy still help them. The little rabbit crying for its dad. And she went on her way.

It was so cold, but the mountains were close. She smiled weakly and pressed on faster. But something jumped in front of her. It was a big man with two others. The man was familiar.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked. The man fell over.

"You don't remember!?" he cried. Luffy thought real hard, then something clicked.

"You're that 'marry me' guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

Wapol smiled and nodded.

"And I've come to ask you once more." He started. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Luffy shook her head.

"I already said no!" She shot, tryin got move on, when the men next to Wapol aimed at Sanji. Luffy hastily jumped back.

"Will you marry me?" Wapol asked again.

"No!" Luffy replied angrily. The next shot was aimed at Nami. Luffy jumped. "Stop it!" She shouted. But the shot's kept coming. Luffy couldn't fight back, not with Nami and Sanji like this. Luffy jumped one last time and landed on something soft. She turned and saw she was in the paw of a large rabbit. The one she saved earlier!

Luffy looked and saw a big army of rabbits ready to fight for her. The leader brought her closer to the mountain, carrying her around Wapol. She smiled.

"Thank you!" She said. The rabbit made a growling noise and went on to fight so she could move on.

Luffy ran to the mountain. She was freezing. She finally face the upward edge and looked up. She groaned when she couldn't even see the top. She couldn't stretch up, the retracting impact would hurt Nami. She would have to climb up. Luffy shifted Nami and took off her jacket. She used her coat to tie Nami onto her back. She then set Sanji carefully over her shoulder again, she was sure he had broken something. She reached for a small ledge and started climbing.

Luffy looked down, she was so high, yet she couldn't see the top of the mountain yet. He hands were bleeding and her arms were cold. Her legs were cold too. Earlier Sanji's hands were getting cold, way to cold, so she ripped off half the legs on her pants and wrapped his hands. She was wearing something similar to a t-shirt and shorts. Her arms were shaking and her vision was fading in and out. She finally saw the top of the mountain. She climbed faster, finally getting to the top. Then, the ledge broke.

"SHIT!" Luffy screamed, when a large hand grabbed the front of her shirt.

Luffy was blue. She was cold. Her hands were bleeding badly. She looked up at the two in front of her.

"Are you a doctor?" Luffy wheezed. The woman nodded. Luffy dug her knee's in the cold snow and bowed. Nami and Sanji were lying next to her in the snow. "Please!" Luffy coughed. She felt tears sting her eyes. "Please help them before you help me!" She begged. The doctor was surprised. She looked at Luffy with respect.

"Count on me kid." The doctor said. Luffy's vision failed her, she couldn't see well now, probably because of the cold. The snow as tinted red with the blood from her hands. Luffy fell face first into the snow.

"Thank you." she breathed.

Then everything went black.


	18. I know you've been wondering

_**So, I know a lot of you have been wondering- "What will Shank's reaction be at Mihawk and Luffy's kiss?" Well, this chapter is just for you! So read! Enjoy! Warning: It will be short.**_

**Some time in the past-**__

Shanks sat on a rock watching his crew party. This was an everyday thing. They were leaving the island the next so why not live it up? Shanks' sake was spoiled by a crew member running over to him.

"Boss! Boss!" He exclaimed.

"What what!?" Shanks shouted back, a bit irritated. The man, hands on his knees, caught his breath and huffed out.

"Mihawk! He's here!" Shanks, now fully annoyed, put down his bottle of sake and went to where Mihawk was. The hawk-eyed baster was probably hear for a reason.

Shanks met with Mihawk on the shore. He glared. Mihawk saw Shanks arm was gone. In his other hand, he was holding a poster. Mihawk glanced at it, it was that Luffy girl. Mihawk smirked. Shanks glared.

"What?" he shot. "If you just stopped by to say 'hello' then I'll be on my way."

"Not at all, I just thought you should know of an interesting group of pirates I met." Mihawk said, voice lined with boredom. Shanks really could have cared less. But that's when Mihawk mentioned the straw hat their captain was wearing.

Shanks had to admit. He was a bit worried. This guy had met Luffy? If he did anything to hurt her he wouldn't live to tell about it. That much Shanks was sure of. He focused on what Mihawk as saying.

"She was a real piece of work. That pirate." He chuckled. "You know, she tried to fight me." He said. Shanks clutched the poster in his hand. Was the poster taken after or before? Mihawk smirked. "She mentioned you." He said. Shanks glared his supreme glare of death.

"You better not have hurt her." He warned.

"I did no such thing." Mihawk stated. Shanks relaxed. Then, he saw the amused look in the others eyes. Shanks got angry again.

"What the hell did you do?!" He glared.

"A harmless kiss isn't much don't you agree?" Mihawk said.

That did it. It pushed Shanks over the edge, The memory of how small Luffy used to be. How young she still is! Came flooding back.

"DAMN IT MIHAWK!" Shanks yelled pouncing on the swords man. Mihawk dodged, eyes filled with surprise. He really didn't think it would affect the red haired pirate this much. An over protective Shank's just might be more than he can handle.

Shanks chased Mihawk around the island, knocking over trees. Shank;s eventually appeared in front of his crew a second after Mihawk.

"Whoa! Shanks!" Yasopp yelled, jumping back.

"What happened?" Ben asked. Shank's told them what had happened. Ben, Yasopp, Lucky, and Rockstar stood and awe. Then the awe turned to anger.

"HE DID WHAT TO OUR LUFFY-CHAN!?" They all yelled.

And so, the island was rampaged by the older members of the Red-hair crew. Things exploded, were cut in half, and knocked over in pursuit of Mihawk. Who, in all the life threatening protectiveness of the crew, managed to get off the island unharmed. And Shanks was even angrier when her heard the swordsman laughing as he sailed away.

**What happened next? Well, Shanks sure as hell wasn't letting this go, he proceeded to write a letter. Not just any letter. A letter he knew would have an immediate result. And it started off-**

_'__To My friends- Ace and Sabo._

_YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT A HAWK-EYED BASTARD JUST TOLD ME-'_


	19. Join my Crew! Enter: Tony Tony Chopper!

Luffy groaned. She felt bandages all over her. She was cold too. What happened? She shot up when she remembered. Only to feel a cold chill and fell back. She tried to scan the room.

"Nami? Sanji?" She muttered. Then, she heard a voice outside.

"Did you hear that! Luffy's awake!" It was Usopp. He burst into the room. Luffy was shocked. Usopp smiled.

"How? Why are you here?" She asked.

"You rushed away so fast, we tried to tell you guys, apparently there was a lift that would take us here!" Usopp smiled. Luffy stared at the ceiling.

"Ohhh. So that's what happened!" She laughed.

Then, someone else entered. It was Vivi! Luffy sat up as best as she could and smiled.

"Are you feeling alright Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah! I'm just kinda cold." Luffy chuckled. Then, the doctor walked in.

"I would think so. You were blue with frost bite. It was reckless of you to give up your protective clothes like that." She shot. Luffy looked at her ruined pants, jacket, and t-shirt that were thrown into a trash can near by.

"I guess so! But, how are Sanji and Nami?" Luffy asked.

"They're in different rooms, they'll be fine after some rest." The doctor said.

Luffy started removing her bandages after they left her to rest, she changed into some winter clothes the doctor must have laid out for her. They were a bit big. Or she was a bit small. It was a red dress, with white fluff on the ends and three buttons, that came to her knees, long white stockings, and black gloves and boots. Luffy looked in the mirror and placed the straw hat on her head.

"Shishishi! I look like Santa!" She laughed. Then, she walked out her room and tripped on some swords that were placed near the door. "Ah!" She exclaimed, when someone caught her around her waist.

"My bad." said the person, Luffy looked back.

"Ha! So you were here Zoro!" She smiled.

Zoro had come up with everyone else after he finally found his way. He didn't tell anyone, but, he was worried about Luffy when he heard she got frost bite he waited outside the door. He must have fallen asleep when Luffy came bounding outside in that Santa outfit. She was smiling up at him.

"I was gonna go see Nami and Sanji! Do you know were they are?" She asked. Zoro shook his head. So, Luffy opened the door closest to them. Zoro looked and saw Nami sitting up on the bed talking with Usopp and Vivi. Luffy pushed past Zoro.

"Oh, Luffy!" Nami smiled.

"Nami! You're all better!" Luffy exclaimed. Then, she looked over to where she heard a scuffling noise.

Luffy saw a small animal peering out from another door. It was small and had a big pink hat. Luffy stared at it, it was hiding the wrong way. It stared back.

"SO CUTE!" Luffy cheered jumping at it. It screamed and ran away, Luffy ran after it. "Wait! Come back!" She yelled, her voice fading off into the distance.

"Oh! Luffy! What did you find!" Usopp yelled chasing after her. Zoro realized she ran outside. He chased after them.

"Hey! Luffy! You're gonna get sick again! You idiot!" His voice faded along with the other two. Vivi and Nami looked at each other.

"Boys..." Nami sighed.

"And Luffy-chan." Vivi pointed out with a giggle.

Tony Tony Chopper. That was his name. He liked to be called Chopper though. He was currently running from a girl and her friends.

"Wait! Tanuki-kun!" The girl yelled. Tanuki= Raccoon. Chopper turned and shouted.

"I'M A REINDEER!" The girl stopped, the two men slamming into her and falling backwards. The girl's eyes went wide.

"It talked!" She yelled. "So cool!" she went to grab Chopper again.

"NO!" Chopper cried, he transformed into a large human and swiped at them, Luffy jumped , Zoro and Usopp got hit into a fall. Then Chopper changed back and was running again. Luffy followed.

"He's so cool!" She squealed. Leaving the boys on the ground.

Luffy searched and searched, finally finding the Reindeer under a table, she squeezed under with him.

"Yo!" She smiled. The reindeer screamed. "No wait! I'm Monkey .D. Luffy!" Luffy smiled. "What's your name!?" Chopper eyed Luffy.

"I'm Chopper." He answered. Luffy smiled.

"Well, Chopper! Join my crew!" Luffy demanded.

"Haaa?!" Chopper sat back. "N-no! I can't!" Luffy pouted.

"Why not? You so cool!" Luffy smiled. Chopper smiled wide.

"That doesn't make me happy at all! Idiot! Dummy!" He giggled. Luffy laughed.

"You sure look happy!" Luffy said with bubbly laughter. Chopper looked down.

"Why would you want me to join you're crew. I'm a monster..." He said trailing off.

Luffy stared at Chopper. He was a reindeer, he could walk, he could talk, he could transform, he was a doctor, and he was small and fluffy! Luffy smiled at him.

"Being a monster just makes you cooler don't ya think!?" She asked. Chopper looked up at her. She was one of the few people who accepted him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Luffy. But I can't join you!" He said. Luffy puffed out her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Because! It would be weird! You guys are humans and I'm a reindeer!" He stated. Luffy just continued to stare.

"So what?" She said, honestly confused. That hit Chopper deep. He got up and ran away. Luffy scrambled up after him. "Wait! Chopper!" she yelled running after him.

Dr. Kureha watched Chopper run from Luffy. Two of the pirates crew mates were sick. The mans ribs were broken, and the girl had poisoning from a prehistoric bug. The captain was the only one who had frost bite, her crew members were protected by the extra cloth Luffy had given them. The pirates would leave soon, they might even take the reindeer along with them. It would be good for Chopper to go out to sea and be a pirate like Dr. Hiluluk wanted to be. She sighed, and gave Nami some medicine before leaving the room to look outside for a bit. Sure enough, Chopper was running around with Luffy. She smirked and shook her head, when a large bang hit the upper part of the castle she was 'borrowing'.


	20. New Nakama! Finally in Alabast!

Sanji came outside at the noise, followed by Zoro. Luffy and Chopper were blown to the side by the boom.

"What's going on out here!?" Sanji shouted. Then, the smoked was blown away, revealing the three man army of King Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo. Luffy stood up and glared at them. Wapol looked at Luffy.

"Luffy-chan!" He smiled. "Have you made up your mind to marry me!?" He asked excitingly. Zoro and Sanji got ready to fight.

"No way!" Luffy shouted.

A fight started then. Wapol ate and spit out his two teammates, creating Chessmarimo. Sanji sighed.

"It's just one person standing on the others shoulder." He said.

"SO COOL!" Luffy squealed, eyes shining.

"DON'T BE IMPRESSED BY IT!" Zoro yelled. Luffy laughed. Dr. Kureha grabbed Sanji.

"Hey! What!?" Sanji said, then he was knocked over.

"Your spine is cracked, your in no position to fight." She said.

"I'll be fine!" Sanji struggled, but pain shot up his spine.

"See," She said, dragging him back inside.

"Luffy-chwan!" Sanji yelled. Luffy waved.

"You get better Sanji! I have Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper to back me up!" She said. Then she smirked at her first mate, sniper, and Chopper. "Let's go!" She shouted, charging Wapol, Chopper was transformed now and by her side.

"Right!" Zoro and Usopp said, running and aiming for Chessmarimo.

The fight wasn't as easy as the four thought, especially when Wapol changed into his 'ultimate form', He began shooting at the pirate flag on the top of the castle, calling it ugly and primitive. Chopper started crying. Luffy shot herself up and took the bombs head on.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled. But when the smoke cleared, Luffy had shot the bombs back at Wapol and his team blowing them away.

Luffy's clothes were ruined but she save the flag. She placed the flag back. Chopper started crying and saying thank you.

"No problem!" Then, she shot herself down towards Zoro and Usopp. They both looked up.

"L-Luffy!?" They said, surprised at the girl flying towards them.

"Catch me!" She yelled, then, slammed into her crew mates. She got up and started laughing. Then she looked at Chopper.

"So?" She smiled.

"So what?" Chopper asked.

"Join my crew!" she smiled. Chopper shook his head.

"N-no! Your humans! I told you that-"

"Shut up! JUST GO FOR IT!" Luffy shouted. Her crew and Dr. Kureha smiled. Chopper stood in silence. For the third time that day. He started crying.

Nami and Sanji had 'snuck' out of the doctors castle. The village was happy to be set free, everything was working out great. But Luffy insisted they wait for Chopper.

"He'll be here." She said. And, sure enough. Chopper came running into town with a large bag.

"LUFFY! WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled. Luffy waved and smiled when Chopper jumped onto the small sleigh with all of them. But, before they left, a large bunch of explosions rang out. The crew looked up into the sky to see a beautiful pink light. It was in the shape of a Sakura tree. Chopper started crying. Everyone smiled and they set off. Back to the ship.

"Carue!" Vivi yelled out to the duck who was frozen. "Why are you frozen?" she dismayed. They pulled Carue a bored, learned that he slipped off the ship when a fish jumped and he got scared. Also, Chopper could talk to animals! The crew celebrated their new nakama and out to sea.

Luffy dragged Chopper with her every where. They were heading to Alabast and, according to Nami, they were a day away. Luffy was still dragging around Chopper.

"This is Zoro!" Luffy said to Chopper. Zoro opened an eye and saw Luffy with Chopper settled on her shoulder. "He looks scary but he's really nice! Right Zoro!" Luffy smiled. Zoro blushed slightly.

"Shut up." he said, before going back to his nap. Luffy was walking and Chopper hopped down.

"Nami need her medicine about now." He said. Luffy looked down at him.

"You're a doctor!?" she asked. Nami looked down.

"Of course he is! What exactly did you want him to be on the ship?" She asked. Luffy shrugged.

"He was just really cool!" Luffy smiled.

"Extra food supplies." Sanji said. Chopped hid behind Luffy. Everyone laughed.

Chopper slept with Luffy. He ate with Luffy. Luffy always liked keeping Chopper around. They went fishing with Usopp and played tag with him too. It left Zoro time to nap and Sanji continued drooling over the girls and handing out snacks when Luffy got hungry. After a day or two, they got to Vivi's island.

"So hot..." Chopper moaned. Collapsing on the deck. "I can't stand the heat." He sighed, tongue lagging out. Luffy laughed and jumped down.

"Luffy! Wait!" But a bunch of seals came and attacked her. She beat them all up. They bowed to her.

"What are they doing?" Zoro said, hoping down.

Chopper slid down. He spoke to one of the seals.

"This talented woman is now our master. We will follow her where ever she will go! They say." Chopper turned to Luffy, her eyes shining.

"So you guys are my apprentices!?" She asked. They all nodded. "Cool!" She hopped up and down. "Now! Do this!" She said, kicking up into the air. They copied. "Now do this!" She said, swinging her foot down and punching out. They copied. Zoro lifted Luffy up by her shirt collar. She smiled.

"Cut it out, we don't have time for this." Zoro said. Luffy pouted.

"Fine fine."

After a very convincing speech by Chopper, the seals stayed behind. Chopper made Luffy change into lighter cloths so she wouldn't get heat stroke. She wore her red vest, blue shorts and sandals again. The, she jetted off ahead.

"LET'S GO! "LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled.

"HEY! LUFFY-CHAN!" Sanji yelled. But she was already gone. So, the rest of the crew went to town.

**Ace and Sabo-**

Ace was fuming. He had gotten a letter, a very disturbing letter. Sabo wasn't happy about it either. But Ace was literally on fire. Sabo suggested they get something to eat.

"Sure..." Ace started off to the nearest restaurant, Sabo stayed back. "Hey Sabo!" Ace called. "You coming?" Sabo shook his head.

"Nah, you go ahead. I think I'll ask around for Luffy some more." He said. Ace nodded and waved. "

"Okay! Later!" He said, entering the restaurant.

Sabo unfolded the wanted poster with Luffy's picture on it. He went to a shop keeper who tried to sell him a golden apple.

"No thank you. But, have you seen this girl?" He asked, holding up the poster. The man shook his head.

"No." he said. Sabo sighed.

"I see, well, thank you." Sabo bowed slightly before walking to another shop. He heard two people behind him, they wanted the apple. Sabo chuckled and kept walking. He felt eyes on him as he asked if the lady had see the girl on the poster.

"Mugiwara No Luffy. Nope, haven't seen her around." she said.

"Oh, thank you." Sabo bowed before heading off to find another shop or person.

Sabo felt eyes on him as he asked some more people. Was someone following him? After a while. The feeling disappeared. Sabo just shrugged it off.


	21. Reunited! Meet the Older Brothers!

Zoro didn't like the feel of this place, he suggested that they move on the next town. The crew agreed, Zoro had saw that Smoker guy around. And it was unsettling that a strange man was looking for Luffy. He saw him asking around about her. He had blond hair, a blue hat with goggles on the rim, a black vest and blue shorts. Zoro even saw the white beard mark tattooed on his arm. It was very unsettling. But, the problem was, where was Luffy?

Luffy finally got to town as she chased the smell of food. She ran through the town. She would find her crew later! She was so hungry! She found a restaurant and stepped back, shooting herself through the doors. She barley noticed the two people she sent flying through the wall. The people stared at her in amazement. She sat down at the bar.

"I want meat!" She cheered. The man smiled, and presented her with a plate of meat. Luffy chowed down.

"Um, miss? Do you know just who you sent flying?" He asked her.

"Sent flying? I did?" She said, mouth full. The man pointed at the hole in the wall. Luffy looked at it, blinked a few times, then she took a bite out of her meat. "That's a weird hole. Did you do that yourself?" She asked.

"YOU DID THAT!" The restaurant yelled.

Luffy ate so much food. It was going so well when...

"MUGIWARA!" Bam, Smoker was standing in front of her. She was drinking her milk, trying to remember him. "STOP EATING!" Smoker yelled at her. Luffy spit her drink in his face.

"Smokey-kun!? What are you doing here!?" She asked. Smoker angrily wiped his face. And was about to attack the girl. "Wait!" Luffy yelled, causing Smoker to stop. She stuffed her pockets with meat, finished her drink, put some money on the table and said "Thank you for the food!" Then she bolted.

**Ace and Sabo-**

Ace was angry when he was slammed through a wall, when he walked back he saw a girl at the table. He was sure of it! It was Luffy! He smiled widely.

"LU-" he was slammed into the ground. By the time her stood up, Smoker was chasing his sister out the restaurant. "Luffy! Wait! It's me!" He yelled, scrambling after her. Smoker had already chased her away.

Sabo was in the midst of all the commotion.

"Ace!" He yelled. "What's going on!?" HE asked.

"That marine! He's after Luffy! That girl was Luffy!" Ace shouted frantically.

"LUFFY!?" Sabo yelled. Then the two ran after them.

**Luffy-**

Luffy ran away. Smoker couldn't be hit. She ran away.

"ZORO! SANJI! HELP ME!" she screamed. Smoker was gaining on her. "Quit following me!" She shouted back at him.

"Why'd you come here?!" He demanded.

"I came here to beat up Crocodile!" Luffy explained.

"What? Why!?" Smoker asked, when Luffy disappeared.

Luffy had fallen off a building. She looked up and saw Smoker's confused face and laughed, she took off in a different direction.

"Later Smokey-kun!" She laughed. Then she heard a large blast and smoker was on her tail again.

"YOU'RE MINE MUGIWARA!" He shouted. She now had more marines chasing her. She ran past a ally, and looked down it. She saw her crew hiding behind a rock.

Sanji was the first one to spot Luffy.

"Luffy-chwan!" He shouted. Zoro pulled him back.

"Shut up! Wait till' she's lost the marines." He said, then the crew looked out from behind the rock to see Luffy running to them.

"ZORO! SANJI! HELP!" She screamed.

"DON"T COME OVER HERE!" The crew yelled as she ran past. They ran after her.

Luffy let her crew pull ahead, she was tired though.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK! SHE'S MINE!" Smoker yelled. Luffy glared back.

"Dammit Smokey-kun! Leave me alone!" She cried. The she felt smoked wrap around her. Zoro and Sanji turned around.

"LUFFY!" The crew yelled. Luffy kicked and struggled.

"Let go!" She screamed. Suddenly, the marines started screaming in pain, they were bring tossed into the air.

Zoro saw the strange man from earlier.

"HANG ON LUFFY!" He yelled. The a fiery blast shot out from behind him. Smoker went to engulf Luffy fully in smoke, so he could fight properly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Someone yelled and hit smoker head on with the blast. Smoker, surprised dropped Luffy. Smoker turned to face two men, one with Fire on his hands, the other holding a three foot steel pole. Luffy stood up and her eyes went wide. Sanji shouted.

"Luffy-chan! Let's go!" Luffy wasn't paying attention.

"Are they-" But she was grabbed by the arm and pulled away. It was Zoro. Luffy collected herself and ran beside him.

"Who were they?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked back.

"I think..." She started. The crew looked at the smile that spread across her face. "Those two! Those are my big brothers!" she shouted happily.

The crew stared at her. Then the word hit.

"BIG BROTHER!?" They yelled. Nami sped up.

"Why didn't you tell us before!?" She screamed.

"You never asked." Luffy shrugged. Nami really couldn't be mad, that's just the way Luffy was. The crew looked back and saw a large explosion. They ran farther and looked forwards. But Luffy was gone.

Luffy had accidentally run in a different direction.

"Geez those guys... getting lost like that." She sighed. Then, sat in an ally against a building. She heard a laugh from above.

"You're not even trying to hide are you?" Two voices said. Luffy turned and looked up.

"ACE! SABO!" She exclaimed when they hopped down. She ran and tackled Sabo, who had landed first. Then she scrambled up and ran to Ace, who conked her on the head. "Ow!" Luffy cried.

"Ace! What was that for!?" Sabo yelled.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GOING AROUND KISSING MIHAWK! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!? YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND WITH ALL THESE MEN! AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!?"** Ace screamed at her. Luffy stood up. She looked down at her red vest that came down to her belly button, and her blue shorts Nami gave her. She looked back at Ace.

"What do you mean? These are my regular clothes!" Luffy said. Crossing her arms.

Ace angrily reached in his bag and took out a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt, throwing them at Luffy. She pulled them over her clothes. "You're so weird Ace..." She muttered. Ace tapped his foot.

"Now, answer my other question!" He demanded. Luffy thought about the time she kissed Mihawk.

"It's because! If I didn't he would have hurt Zoro!" Luffy said. Trying to keep up the baggy shorts. "Geez Ace! You pants are so much bigger than me!" she whined. Ace hugged her now. He sighed.

"Well, at least now you look decent." He muttered. Luffy rolled her eyes and tackled her oldest brother.

"You're so weird Ace!" She laughed. The siblings laughed. Then, they started off for the shore. Only to be chased by marines.

Luffy got to the shore, she was being piggy-backed by Sabo, she couldn't run properly in Ace's too-big pants. Ace turned when they got to the water.

"Sabo! Get Luffy to her boat! I'll hold them off and meet you there!" Ace said. Sabo nodded. Luffy saw the Going merry.

"Haaa! Sabo! Over there!" She pointed. Sabo nodded.

"Right!" He ran back and jumped as far as he could. He made it to the ship and tried to balance on the railing he landed on. Luffy leaned forward and they fell onto he deck. The crew was staring at her. She got up and smiled.

"Ta da!" She laughed.

Zoro stared at Luffy's too-big clothes. Sanji did too.

"Luffy-chwan! What happened!?" He asked. "Your clothes!" He cried. Zoro glared at him. Nami hit him. Sabo stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'd prefer if you'd not think those thoughts about my little sister." Sabo said politely.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper pounced on her. "We thought you were a goner!" They cried dramatically. Suddenly, Usopp was kicked in the face and sent flying across the deck.

"HANDS OFF!" A voice growled. Sabo looked back at Ace.

"I think you took it a bit too far Ace." Sabo said nervously. Chopper looked down at Luffy's knee.

"Ah! Luffy! You're bleeding! Come on! I'll clean it for you!" Chopper said. Luffy smiled.

"Sure!" She said, walking off with the little reindeer.

Ace glared at Zoro and Sanji. True, he had kicked Usopp, but now he felt bad because he hugged Luffy out of pure concern and friendship. But THESE two... Ace continued to glare. Sabo smiled politely.

"Ground rules!" Ace said, hopping down off the railing and glaring at Sanji and Zoro.

"I don't think this is necessary-" Sabo tried.

"Rule 1- No touching Luffy!" Ace started.

"Ace." Sabo sighed.

"Rule 2- No looking at Luffy!" Ace continued. "Rule 3- Don't even breath the same air as Luffy! Or I'll burn you into a crisp! Got it?!" He shouted.

"Ace, really." Sabo said, trying to calm his brother down.

"**AND IF YOU VIOLATE ANY ONE OF THESE RULES, I WILL RAIN DOWN UPON YOU WITH THE FORCE OF 5,000 ANGRY OLDER BROTHERS FOR 5 MILLION MOONS!"** Ace yelled, engulfing himself in fire.

Usopp was sacred. Zoro and Sanji, were a bit scared, but a bit more angry. Then, Luffy came out with a bandage on her knee. Ace's attitude changed. He smiled.

"Hey Luffy! Let's go fishing!" He waved. Luffy jumped down and ran after him to the head of the fish.

"Yeah!" She cheered. Sabo bowed.

"Sorry for Ace, he's a bit... over protective." Sabo said before following the two.

Nami and Vivi giggled.

"What?" Zoro growled.

"You guys are busted!" Nami laughed. Sanji sighed out a puff of smoke and walked off to the kitchen. Zoro went to lay in his usual spot and take a nap.

This was going to be a long couple of days. And hopefully, that's all it would be.


	22. Desert Follies! Delusional Luffy!

The next couple days were hell, not for Luffy, or Usopp, or Nami, or Vivi, not even Chopper. But For Zoro and Sanji, it was hell. The day after Ace and Sabo arrived was just like any other day. Luffy sat at the head of the ship. Usopp went fishing, Ace and Sabo joined him. Chopper laid with Luffy, Zoro took a nap by the ships head. Sanji came spinning out with a tray of drinks for the girls. Luffy's was the last on the tray.

"Luffy-chwan!" Sanji smiled. Ace stood up.

"Oh! Is that Luffy's? I'll bring it to her." He said, taking the drink. Sanji sighed and went back to making lunch, Sabo apologized.

When Ace brought the drink to Luffy he saw Zoro napping near where she was. Ace casually kicked Zoro aside. Zoro let out a surprised yelp. Sabo apologized. Ace handed Luffy her drink. She drunk it down.

"Yummy! Thank you Sanji!" She called before tuning her attention to the sea. Vivi walked up and peered over the rail.

"Oh! We need to dock soon!" She yelled. So Usopp steered the boat over close to the shore and anchored. Luffy was the first to jump down. She was attacked by weird otters. After beating them all Vivi came down. "Luffy..." Vivi said.

"Yeah whats up?" Luffy asked as the rest of the crew came down.

"You didn't beat ALL of them did you?"

"Of course I did!" Luffy smiled. Vivi fell over.

After convincing the otters Luffy couldn't be their master, they set off to the capital. It was so hot out. Luffy was walking up front with Usopp and Vivi

"But I'm thirsty!" Luffy moaned.

"Then why'd you drink all your water?" Usopp huffed.

"I was thirsty!" Luffy moaned.

"Well, that was you're own fault then!" Usopp shouted. Luffy sighed, plopping down into the sand. She watched Nami go bye, Chopper.

"Zooorooooo" Luffy whined, reaching up and gripping the air. "Carry me!" She complained. Zoro stopped and looked down.

"You really can't stand the heat can you?" He said, Luffy climbed onto his back.

"Nope, I'm rubber so I soak up the sun quicker." Luffy told him. Zoro sighed.

After a while, Luffy climbed down from Zoro. Luffy was dehydrated. She plodded along. Her tongue was lagging out, but she still took the lead of her crew. She looked down, her feet her red and they hurt, she didn't have proper shoes like the rest of them. She turned to her crew and then turned back around, her vision swayed. She was rubber after all, she soaked up sun faster. She staggered and fell.

"Luffy!" Zoro was next to her. She huffed.

"Waatterrrrr!" She groaned. Sanji was there a few seconds later, water in hand. Then Ace and Sabo kicked them away.

"Lu-chan! You feet are burned bad." Sabo told her. Luffy opened her dry mouth as Ace poured water down her throat.

"And you can't walk for a while now." Ace sighed, lifting Luffy onto his back. Usopp looked and sighed.

"I wish I had brothers..." He muttered.

Luffy was feeling much better. She had water in her system and she was comfortable on Ace's back. Yet she was still thirsty! She was still hot and the heat was getting to her. She looked around, Ace was tall so she could see more then when she herself was walking. She saw a rock, it looked like a good place to rest. She jumped down and ran over, throwing herself in the shade, Chopper threw himself next to her.

"Sooo coool!" They sighed in happiness.

When the rest of the crew came over Luffy moved their stuff so they could all sit in the shade. Luffy decided she wanted some water, she went to their stuff, which was being stolen by birds.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. The birds looked over and flew off with the last of the supplies. "GET BACK HERE!" She shouted, rushing after them. But she lost them. On the down side, she was met with a giant sand monster, it was chasing a camel. Luffy waved. The camel had hearts in his eyes when he stopped. "Can I ride you? I know a safe place we can hide!" Luffy smiled. The camel knelt down and Luffy jumped on. "Thank you!" She smiled, and they ran full speed back to Luffy's crew.

Zoro and Sanji beat the sand monster. It would make for a good meal later. Luffy still sat on the camel.

"Hey it's you!" Chopper smiled.

"You know eyelashes?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Chopper smiled. The Camel smiled when Luffy named him, heart were in his eyes. Chopper nodded.

"Am I worthy of such beauty? Luffy-chan! I'll carry you anywhere! He says." Chopper told them.

"Awesome! We can take turns riding the camel!" Usopp cheered.

"I'm afraid I only accept Luffy-chan as a passenger, unless the lady's over there would like a ride. He says." Chopper translated. Usopp fell overs.

"Oh great, it's a Sanji camel." He groaned.

"What was that!?" Sanji asked, stepping on his face. Luffy laughed.

"Thank you eyelashes!" She hugged the camel who sighed in happiness.

"Forget the monster, I think I'd rather have camel for dinner." Zoro growled.

"Good call, I'll fry it up." Ace bounced a fire ball on his hand.

"Lu-chan! You can ride on my back, let Nami and Vivi ride the camel." Sabo smiled. Luffy thought.

"Okay!" Luffy jumped on Sabo and the crew set off.

Luffy was thirsty again. She saw a cactus a little ways off. Luffy hopped from Sabo to Ace to Sanji.

"Luffy-chwan!" Sanji smiled. Luffy pointed at the cactus.

"Cactus's have water right?" Luffy asked. Sanji snapped out of his love struck mode and looked to the side.

"Hm. Yeah, but don't go drinking anything strange." He told her, but Luffy was gone. She broke the cactus and chugged down what was inside.

"Oi oi, Luff!" Ace shouted. Sabo and him ran over to her. She smiled.

"So refreshing!" She smiled. They boys exchanged looks then helped Luffy stand and walk.

It wasn't long before Luffy started seeing things that weren't there. Things like Crocodile. Luffy jetted forward and punched Zoro.

"OW! Luffy!?" Zoro turned. Luffy's eyes were spinning. She stared at him with anger. "what's your problem?" Zoro asked.

"Crocodile! I'll take you down!" Luffy shouted, then she picked up her first mate and threw him into a mountain of sand.

"I told Luffy-chan not to drink that." Sanji sighed. Usopp walked a bit closer to Luffy.

"Oi! Luffy!He said, hands up. "Come on! Snap out of it!" he laughed nervously. Luffy spun around.

"Gum gum Whip!" She called, whacking an unsuspecting Usopp and sending him flying into Sanji. Zoro coughed up sand.

"How do we stop this?" he asked. Nami shrugged,

"You mean how are you gonna stop this." The crew continued, leaving Zoro to fight the delusional captain.


	23. See you soon! The Hot Headed Brother!

**Nami's Group-**

Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Ace, Sabo and Eyelashes moved on without Zoro and Luffy. Vivi had sent Carue up ahead. Usopp looked around.

"Where'd chopper go?" He asked. Vivi looked at him.

"He said that he could give Luffy an antidote to counter the cactus juice." Vivi explained. Usopp nodded.

"We should have stayed with Luffy..." Ace muttered.

"She'll be fine." Sabo smiled.

"I don't trust that Zoro guy." Ace said.

"And you shouldn't." Nami smiled. Ace looked up at her as she rode the camel. "If you were part of the crew it would be painfully obvious Zoro has a thing for Luffy."

"Oh yes." Usopp nodded.

"It's quite obvious." Vivi nodded as well.

Sanji let out an angry puff from his cigarette. Nami smirked.

"Sanji likes her too." Nami giggled.

"Luffy just doesn't notice." Usopp explained.

"She thinks they're funny." Vivi laughed. Ace was on fire. He burned the back of Sanji's shirt. Sanji jumped.

"HEY!" He yelled. Then he was silent at the fire in Ace's eyes. Sabo was holding his hands up and smiling nervously.

"A-ace..." He stuttered. Ace threw more fire balls at Sanji, who ran around, dodging.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTER! I'll BURN YOU TO A CRISP! BOTH OF YOU! YOU DIGUSTING PERVERTS!" Ace shouted.  
"It's not like that! I would never- OW!" Sanji ran, Nami laughed. Vivi looked nervously.

"Nami, I don't think that was the right thing to say." Vivi said. Nami smiled.

"No no, it's fine. And amusing!" Sanji was lying burned on the ground.

"Now for that green haired bastard." Ace grumbled, walking back towards were Luffy was. Sabo yelled after him.

"Ace!...Oh, what's the point..." He sighed and continued with group.

**Luffy and Zoro-**

Zoro was getting a bit annoyed.

"Chopper! How's it coming with that antidote!" he yelled, deflecting Luffy's punch. The girl looked weak but she was powerful. Stronger than Zoro even.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Chopper huffed. Luffy charged him again. Zoro moved and punched back. Luffy jumped and tackled him down, they rolled down the sand dune and Zoro finally had the small girl pinned.

"CHOPPER HURRY UP!" Zoro yelled struggling to hold Luffy down.

"LET GO! CROCODILE!" Luffy snapped.

"WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zoro shouted.

Chopper came running over with the antidote. Luffy struggled and pushed at Zoro. Zoro was pushed off her. Luffy attacked. Zoro moved, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. She stretched around. And tripped Zoro, again, they went tumbling down the sand. Luffy was again pinned by her green haired first mate. When Luffy got free, Zoro got frustrated. He snatched the antidote from Chopper and dumped the bottle in his mouth. Chopper panicked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled. Luffy punched at Zoro, he dodged and ran at her, she punched again, he dodged again. Luffy kicked and he jumped. When Zoro got close enough he grabbed Luffy's face and pressed his mouth to hers. The antidote poured into her mouth and she swallowed.

The antidote took effect immediately. Luffy felt her vision clear up. She closed her eyes hard before opening them and finding a familiar pair of dark green eyes staring into hers. She backed up a bit.

"Oh hey Zoro!" She smiled. Zoro's face was red.

"Finally. Now, lets catch up with them." He said as Chopper collected his things.

"How'd you get us lost Zoro?" Luffy laughed.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Zoro yelled, Luffy laughed still. She climbed up onto his back.

"Wow I'm sleepy! Lets go Zoro!" She yawned. Zoro sighed and turned. He was met with his biggest fear.

A flaming over protective brother named Ace.

Luffy smiled.

"Haaa! Ace-Onii chan!" Luffy smiled. She saw how angry he looked. "What's wrong Onii chan?" Luffy asked. Ace looked at Luffy.

"Hey, you go on ahead Luff." He growled.

"Hmm? Why?" Luffy climbed down from Zoro.

"I wanna ask you _friend_ a question." Ace fixed his glare on Zoro, who froze. Luffy shrugged.

"Kay'! Let's go Chopper!" Luffy said, picking up her reindeer and running ahead. "See you later Onii chan!" Luffy smiled. And, to Zoro's despair, she was gone.

**Nami's Group-**

"Wait Wait! Wait for us!" Luffy yelled. Nami turned.

"Oh Luffy! Hmm, I thought Zoro was with you." Nami said. Luffy looked back.

"Oh, he's with Ace-onii chan." Luffy said, climbing onto Sanji. "Ow! Sanji! You're all burned!" Luffy groaned, jumping down.

"I'll carry you next time Luffy-chwan!" Sanji smiled, Luffy smiled back.

"Okay!" She said, running to Sabo.

"What happened Lu-chan?" Sabo asked, when his sister climbed on his back.

"Well, Chopper said Zoro gave me some sort of antidote." Luffy smiled. Nami looked down.

"Oh, how'd he manage that? You were going insane Luffy!" Nami laughed. Luffy thought.

"I think he poured it into my mouth." Luffy said. Nami looked ahead.

"Oh."

Later, Ace finally came back. He was dragging Zoro by the collar of his shirt. The swords man was burned and beaten. Luffy looked back.

"Haaa! Zoro!? What happened?" She asked. Zoro coughed. Luffy started laughing. "You look so funny!" She said.

"ACE!? What did you do!?" Sabo yelled. Ace glared.

"This bastard kissed Luffy!" Ace explained angrily. Nami was shocked.

"HE DID!?" She yelled, then Sanji turned around.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sanji shouted, Usopp held him back.

"He's probably dead already!" Usopp grunted. Vivi, Nami and Sabo looked at Luffy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" They yelled.

"I did!" Luffy protested.

"When?" Sabo asked. Everyone else listened, slightly confused.

"I did! Remember? I mean, how else would he have poured the antidote into my mouth?" Luffy asked. The crew sweat dropped.

**About an Hour later (skipping the whole 'bandit scene' it was stupid to me)**

The crew was finally in Vivi's town. Sabo smiled.

"Well, this is were me and Ace have to say goodbye Lu-chan." He said, rubbing her hair.

"Aw... so soon?" Luffy pouted. Ace crossed his arms.

"Yeah, we got work to do..." He grumbled. Sabo smiled at Luffy.

"But, we got a gift for you!" He smiled. Luffy jumped up and down.

"Really!? What is it!" She asked. Sabo reached in his pocket and held out two pieces of paper. One said 'Ace' the other said 'Sabo'. Luffy flipped them in her hands, puffing her cheeks out in confusion.

"But these are just paper." She dais.

"Then give em' back." Ace said, holding out his hand. Luffy gripped the papers and held them close.

"No! They're mine now!" She stuck her tongue out. Sabo laughed and hugged Luffy. Then he walked away.

"Well, see you later Lu-chan!" Sabo waved. "Come one Ace." Ace sighed, then glared at Sanji and Zoro who froze and bowed respectfully. Nami giggled. Luffy hugged her oldest brother. Who smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Later Luff." He rubbed her head before giving Sanji and Zoro one more glare and heading out.

Vivi said she would go straight to the castle. She read in the paper that a rebellion might be stirring. A war was starting to break out. She didn't want anyone to die. The crew agreed that would be best. They left town. Luffy sighed.

"Hm? What's wrong Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"I miss Ace-onii chan and Sabo-onii chan!" She complained.

"Yeah Luffy, But you heard them. They got work to do. They can't just hang out with you forever." Nami shrugged.

"I guess..." Luffy stretched. Then she ran forward and jumped on her cook. "Sanji! Carry me!" She demanded.

"Anything for Luffy-chwan!" Sanji smiled stupidly. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Well, look like everything's back to normal." Chopper yawned, climbing onto Usopp.

**Ace and Sabo-**

Ace glared at the scene before him.

"DAMN IT SABO!" He shouted. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! LOOK! I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" Ace pointed at Luffy who was napping on Sanji's back.

"You would've killed them if we stayed any longer, besides, we do have work to do." Sabo yawned. "And you need to let Luffy be Luffy." he added, sliding off the rock they were on. Ace came down after them, arms crossed.

"I swear. Next time I see them, they're dead. BOTH OF THEM WILL FACE MY WRATH!" Ace yelled, engulfing himself in fire. Sabo threw a bucket of water on his brother. Ace felt his power drain, he shook and fell into the sand.

"I'm sure you will." Sabo dragged his brother away. "I knew we shouldn't have listened to you and 'checked up on her' before we left." he sighed. Ace spit water from his mouth and reached out a hand.

"Luffy..." He muttered. Sabo hit him.

"WOULD YOU GET OVER YOUR SELF!" He yelled.


	24. I give up! Caged Pirates and Marine!

Luffy stopped and sat on the ground.

"Luffy?" Zoro raised an eye brow. Luffy didn't speak.

"Look, we know you miss your brothers but we gotta keep moving." Usopp nudged her, she remained motionless.

"Hey! If you think you're gonna go all monster again forget it!" Nami snapped at her, pointing a menacing finger. Luffy didn't move. "Sanji!" Nami pointed at her again.

"Yes! Nami-swan!" Sanji swirled over to Luffy. Luffy glanced at him. "What's the matter? Luffy-chwan? Are you tired? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Bored?" He fawned. Luffy turned away from him. Sanji got a slightly annoyed look on his face. He sighed and stood. Chopper nudged Zoro.

"You're her first mate! Do something!" Chopper begged.

"What? Me?" Zoro looked at the crew.

"GO." Nami growled.

Zoro sat next to Luffy. Luffy looked at him.

"Oi, what's up with you?" He whispered. "I thought you wanted to help Vivi." He motioned towards the worried looking girl.

"I give up." Luffy told him.

"Haaa? Give up?" Zoro looked into her eyes, searching for anything that said she was sick or delusional. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"Then why-"  
"Because Vivi's asking the impossible!"

"What? Luffy, you said we'd help."

"Well, now I don't want to." Luffy said, and by the tone in her voice, Zoro knew their conversation was finished.

Zoro stood and the crew looked at him.  
"She said 'I give up'." He shrugged, sitting back next to her."

"WHAT!?" Nami yelled along with Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji. Vivi jumped down.

"Why? Luffy-san?" Vivi asked.

"She said you're asking the impossible." Zoro shrugged. Vivi looked to Luffy.

"Impossible?" She asked. Luffy finally spoke.

"Yep." Vivi looked at her.

"How?"

"You don't want anyone to die." Luffy shrugged. Vivi glared.

"What's wrong with that?" She snapped.

"If we help you there's no guarantee everyone will survive. I can't help." Luffy glared back with equal anger.

"But you said-"  
"And then I thought about it!" Luffy stood up to stare face to face with Vivi.

Vivi glared at the she-captain. She pulled back a fist, slamming it into her face. Luffy gave a surprised yelp and fell back into the sand. The crew stood with surprised looks. Luffy stood and glared.

"What the hell!?" She yelled, then Vivi tackled her, punching her repeatedly in the face. Luffy stopped Vivi's fists and kicked her into the air. Vivi coughed when she hit the ground and staggered to her feet.

"Why can't you try!?" Vivi yelled.

"It's a war, Vivi! PEOPLE DIE!" Luffy yelled. Everyone was silent. Even Vivi knew Luffy was right.

"I know!" Vivi sobbed. Luffy let out a calming breath.

"I know you know." She said, her gaze softened.

"So what?" Vivi wiped her tears. "If you won't help me... I'll do it alone! I might not be able to save everyone! But I can try!" Vivi looked Luffy in the eyes. Luffy walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"That's all I needed to hear." She hugged Vivi, letting the blue haired girl cry. "You can't always act so tough... it's ok to cry." Luffy smiled at the girl when she wiped her face.

Vivi smiled at Luffy.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. "Let's go!" She pumped her fist.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Vivi sniffled.

"Yeah!" She smiled. Luffy stopped, shifting uncomfortably. The crew stared at her questionably again. Luffy pulled at her shorts, letting them slide down, then she shook them out. Sanji fainted from a nose-bleed. Zoro's face went red, and Usopp yelled in surprise. Nami and Vivi stared in awe.

"LUFFY!" They yelled. Nami ran over and punched the girl in the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled. Luffy rubbed her hair.

"What!?" She yelled, then she looked around at the crew.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING PANTS ON!" Zoro yelled. Luffy looked back at her red faced first mate.

"I was going to!" She protested.

"Why take them off in the first place!?" Vivi was blushing at the conversation subject. Luffy shook her pants out again.

"There was sand in my shorts!" She said before slipping them back on. Nami and Vivi fell over.

It was sometime later, Luffy was sitting in a restaurant with Usopp.

"Water water water!" The two chanted. Next to them, both going unnoticed by each other, were Tashigi and Smoker. Luffy smiled when the bar tender hand her and Usopp giant jugs of water. Luffy grabbed hers, downing it at in a few swift gulps, the last gulp filled her cheeks. Usopp did the same.

Smoker looked over at the ruckus that the people next to him were creating. He came face to face with a puffy cheeked Luffy.

"Mugiwara!" Smoker shouted. Luffy and Usopp spit out there water, spraying Tashigi and Smoker with what felt like two jets of water. The flow of water stopped, leaving Smoker glaring at Luffy.

The straw hatted girl jumped out of her seat and ran out, hand in hand with Usopp. She screamed when she saw Smoker close behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Luffy squealed.

"LIKE HELL!" Smoker yelled. Luffy jumped over a large blast of smoke. She looked to Usopp and groaned.

"Ok! I'm going after Crocodile! Find Zoro and everyone!" She yelled before throwing him to the side. Smoker continued to follow Luffy, she ran to the center of town.

"Vivi said it'd be around here." She huffed, then she saw it. The Crocodile casino. "Found it!" She yelled, busting through the doors. Inside, she saw Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro.

"Luffy!?" They all yelled, Smoker bust in behind her.

"RUN!" She laughed as her and her crew took off through the casino.

Smoker grumbled, running on foot as the two burst into the heavily populated area. Luffy ran to the back with her crew. She stopped at a sign.

"Guests... Pirates?" she ran in place. "We're a pirate!" She smiled, taking that path.

"Whatever." Zoro ran after her.

"Go Pirates!" Chopper and Usopp cheered running down the path.

"IDIOTS! THAT WAY'S A TRA- Ah! What's the point." She growled, running after them. Smoker jetted down the path behind them.

"MUGIWARA!" He yelled.

At the end of the hall was a dead end. Smoker wrapped Luffy in smoke.

"Gotcha!" Smoker grinned.

"Damn!" Luffy kicked. Then, the floor dropped into a trap door. Smoker and Luffy exchanged surprised glances, then him, her and Luffy's crew fell into a cage. Smoker hit the ground and let the girl go. "Yeah! See ya' Smokey-kun!" Luffy ran, planning to break through the bars. Instead, she touched them and groaned as she fell forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said. Luffy was pulled away from the bars. She looked up and glared at the man who was sitting at the table a little ways off.

"CROCODILE!" She yelled, jumping at the bars again. And again, she had to be pulled away from them. Smoker glared.

"What's the meaning of this!?" He yelled. Crocodile simply smiled.

Meanwhile, Vivi came to the same sign.

"Guests... Pirates..." She turned. "Pirates is obviously a trap." She ran down the guests path, at the end of the hall way, she found herself over looking a room from the top of a large stair case. Her eyes met with caged brown ones.

"Vivi!" Luffy mouthed. Vivi motioned for her to be quiet. Smoker watched.

"Princess Vivi?" He said, Luffy ran over and covered his mouth.

"Shut up Smokey-kun!" She hissed, looking back. A shark was charging the glass Vivi was near.

"VIVI LOOK OUT!" Chopper yelled. Vivi screamed when the shark slammed against the glass. Crocodile looked at her.

"Trying to be sneaky?" He chuckled.

"Let them go." Vivi growled.

"Come get the key." Crocodile held up the key, throwing it down a hole.

"No!" Vivi nearly fell down the whole, watching in horror as a shark ate the key. "CROCODILE!" Vivi charged him. The man simply smirked, standing up.


End file.
